intercambiando cuerpos
by xiaolokitaxti
Summary: ella no comprend en ningun sentido a los hombres, el no entiend a las mujeres.solo tienen una cosa en comun y eso sq los 2 piensan q tienen las cosas faciles,loq noc imaginan es q les daran una ayudadita para q entiendan mejor esa situacion comntn S&S T
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1: el inicio de todo

* * *

El sol entro por la ventana como todas las mañanas, se sentía muy bien era el antepenúltimo día de vacaciones y tenia que disfrutarlo al máximo.

-Que día más bello, estoy lista para divertirme

Se levanto de la cama de un salto y se cepillo su larga cabellera estaba retrasada así que se tenia que dar prisa o si no

-Mounstro ya estoy listo si no sales en 5 segundos me voy ¡¿entiendes?

Se escucho en la planta baja la voz de su queridísimo hermano

-Ya voy Touya ¡piedad!- le grito la castaña de mirada verdosa

-No Sakura ya estoy arto de lo mismo ya te dije 3 segundos… me voy-

Y escucho el portazo que dio su hermano señal de que se había ido…de nuevo… sin ella

-Insisto que fácil es la vida de los hombres, solo se levantan se ponen un pantalón, se lavan la cara y se van ¡huy! como quisiera ser hombre- dijo furiosa

* * *

En otro lugar se encontraba un chico de mirada ámbar compartiendo las mismas ideas que la castaña

-Aaahhh ¡insisto! la vida de las mujeres es tan fácil. Solo míralas chismeando sobre chicos, tipos de peinados y por supuesto criticándose entre ellas mismas. Ah y sin contar que no tienen necesidad de trabajar solo extienden la mano y listo esta, obtienen dinero-

El ambarino se encontraba fatigado después de un largo día de entrenamiento

-Sabes una cosa querido amigo un comentario más de esos y te convertirás en una de ellas Jajaja-

Comento el chico de mirada azulada de nombre Eriol Hiragizawa

-Y tu sabes otra cosa, a veces si quisiera ser una chica solo míralas como disfrutan su día y sin preocupaciones-

-Y dime Shaoran ¿cuales son tus preocupaciones?-

-Por ahora ellas, después ellas y al final…-

-Para, para; déjame adivinar ¿ellas?-

-Nop la tarea, recuerda que entramos en dos días. Eriol tu solo piensas en mujeres date cuenta que hay cosas mucho mas importantes que ellas-

Le dijo el ambarino mientras se levantaba del suelo y se disponía a irse

-Cierto pero que desconsiderado soy, debería pensar en otras cosas, descuida no lo volveré hacer-

Y le regalo una sonrisa al ambarino y se levanto del suelo

-Shaoran no nos veremos mañana recuerda que tengo que salir-

-Mmm ¿y por que me avisas? de todas formas no tenia pensado verte-

-Bueno eso fue para que no te me encendieras fierecita cuando no me encontraras en casa… bueno me voy adiós, hasta el lunes-

Y salió corriendo con destino ala salida de la mansión Li

-Umm ¿como me llamo?-

Y siguió observando el camino que había recorrido su amigo de infancia y después regreso la mirada hacia el lugar donde estaban sus 4 hermanas las miro y noto como estaban felices, Shaoran paso por su lado y una de sus hermanas de nombre Fuutie lo detuvo

-¿Ya terminaron de entrenar?

El chico solo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación

-Que alegría hermanito y déjame recordarte que el maestro de finanzas te esta esperando en la biblioteca

-Pero ¿por que tengo que tomar esa clase? refunfuño el chico

-Porque es tu obligación como hombre y líder de la familia- le dijeron las cuatro chicas en unisonó.

El chico solo salió dando pasos agigantados y maldiciendo por debajo su desgracia de ser hombre; las 4 chicas solo lo observaron marcharse y siguieron con sus cosas

* * *

-Y así te digo Tomoyo eso fue lo que me paso que coraje- le comentaba Sakura a su amiga de pelo negro que lleva por nombre Tomoyo

-Hay Sakurita pero mira el lado positivo de ser mujer, tienes la posibilidad de que el joven Yukito sea tu pareja de baile y no-vi-o - guiñándole el ojo

-¡Aay cierto! ¿Como pude olvidarlo? entrando a clases solo quedaran 6 meses para que sea el baile de graduación y Yukito baile conmigo-

-Y yo estaré ahí para grabarte con el hermoso vestido escotado que hare para ti-

Las dos chicas estaban tan entusiasmadas que no se dieron cuenta que un chico de mirada gris y una sonrisa dulce y acaramelada las estaba viendo a través del cristal de sus anteojos

-Chicas si no se apuran las dejamos- dijo Touya desesperado

-Touya no seas así con ellas que no ves que quieren ver el show de los delfines- dijo Yukito logrando que a Sakura le creciera más su sonrisa

-Aja, si claro, Yuki como digas, pero apúrense que tengo hambre- y los dos chicos se adelantaron para comprar algún aperitivo

-Sabes algo cuando Yukito habla con Touya este siempre da su brazo a torcer no será que es guey…- le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura cosa que hizo que se pusiera roja

-¡Cállate Tomoyo no digas esas cosas! seria el colmo que Touya quiera quitarme a Yukito- el solo echo de imaginarlo hacia que se molestara

-Es solo un decir- y comenzó a reír, Sakura la miro y se quedo congelada no podía emitir sonido

-¿Esta detrás de mi verdad?- Sakura solo sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza, Tomoyo ya se imaginaba la cara de Touya

-Que quieres decir con "un decir"- le dijo Touya con un tono indescriptible pero de verdad estaba molesto

-¿Estas lista? -le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura

-…¿lista? ¿Para que?….-

Al finalizar eso Tomoyo la tomo por el brazo y salieron corriendo Touya salió detrás de ellas y Yukito con una gran bolsa de comida no miraba hacia donde habían ido sus amigos

-Umm seguro fueron al baño- y siguió comiendo su montaña de comida

Después de tanto correr, se detuvieron agitadas rompiendo a carcajadas no tenían aire en sus pulmones pero eso no importo, seguían riendo por el simple echo de que Touya se había detenido no por cansancio si no por que una multitud de chicas se le pusieron enfrente en señal de querer atraparlo haciendo que el que huyera ahora fuera el

-¿Ahora que Tomoyo?… ¿ahora que haremos?-

-Lo mismo que hacemos todos los días Sakura… tratar de conquistar el mundo- y rompió a carcajadas

-Aahh aja Tomoyo y después lo que haremos será dejar de ver tantas caricaturas- y la tomo de la mano para seguir su rumbo

-Así eso también ya somos niñas grandes hay que cambiar-

Las chicas llegaron a su destino, Tomoyo se despidió de Sakura y esta última entro a su casa después de un día agitado

* * *

El chico se tumbó en su cama su día había sido horrible; después de haber terminado su clase de finanzas llego otra prueba, acompaño a su madre a la empresa de su padre y tuvo que tomar decisiones cosa que hizo que le doliera la cabeza

-Shaoran donde…ah ahí estas hijo ¿por que te saliste así de la empresa? ¿no te das cuenta de que eso no se mira bien en un Li?-

-Tu lo dices así por que para ti es fácil madre, mírame soy un chico no un hombre- la mujer lo miro y desaprobó su comentario

-¿Quien te entiende? te molestas por que te tratamos como niño y ahora te molestas porque te trato como hombre, sencillamente no te entiendo -dijo la mujer exasperada

-Sabes que? déjalo así madre, no tengo ganas de discutir- y el chico le dio la espalda

-No Shao ahora me dices ¿que es lo que tanto te molesta?- el chico se levanto de la cama y lo solto todo

-Todo madre… el simple echo de ser el único chico me molesta, ustedes tienen todo fácil pues son MUJERES- grito Shaoran la mujer no espero ese comentario de su hijo

-El día que te pongas en el lugar de una mujer quiero que me digas en mi cara que tengo las cosas fáciles Li Shaoran ahora duérmete- le dijo calmada

era tarde y no queria discutir por cosas sin sentido. Ieran no podía creer que su hijo fuera un inmaduro

-Creí que estabas madurando, pero me he equivocado sigues siendo un niño arrogante- se dijo la mujer

* * *

Al día siguiente Ieran salió de casa tenia una cita con un viejo amigo

-Muy buenos días Kinomoto, es un placer verte de nuevo -el señor Kinomoto era un arqueólogo amable, era el padre de Touya y Sakura

-Lo mismo digo Ieran ¿como estas?-

-Muy bien; dime ¿en que te puedo ayudar?-

-Pues veras, es sobre mi hija Sakura, ella tiene un pequeño problema con el sexo no se si me entiendes- le dijo muy nervioso el señor

-te refieres al sexo de género o… -lo dijo muy pensativa

-Si eso al sexo del género no sabía como explicártelo, es que ella insiste que la vida de los hombres es muy sencilla pero… -la mujer no lo dejo terminar ya sabia cual era la situación del señor

-Lo se… disculpa por interrumpirte pero creo que ya entendí tu problema, veras yo tengo el mismo problema -le dijo cabizbaja

-No sabía que a ti también te encantaría ser hombre- le dijo sorprendido

-No me refiero a mi si no a mi hijo - le dijo recia la mujer pero aun manteniendo su postura

-Oh perdona no sabia- y comenzó a reír

-No te preocupes,- le dijo sarcasticamente - la verdad creo que ya se que hare, pero para eso necesito tu aprobación Kinomoto… ¿estas dispuesto a cambiar a tu hija?-

-¿Que cosa dices?… -el señor sin entender se levanto de la mesa, la mujer se levanto y se acerco a el

-tu sabes… veras esto será lo que haremos-

La mujer le dijo al señor lo que harían; después solo se miro como cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos solo ellos saben lo que harán

* * *

notas de la autora: waaa este es mi segundo fic amm pues espero y les agrade y aver que pasa

shaoran: ahora si me dejaras dar mi version de la historia?

autora:0.º EEHH de donde saliste?

sakura: no te enseñaron modales primero son las mujeres...

autora: tu tambien º.o

shaoran: me da igual, despues de lo que me sucedio olvidalo

autora: ^.^me ignoran, o,0 no tengo control sobre ellos

sakura: lo dices como si fueras el unico perjudicado

autora: ``^.^ aja esto bueno no se llevan bien jeje , pero para el proximo cap los dos estaran dando sus versiones juntos

los dos: QUEEEEEEE!

autora: nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion

shaoran: olvidalo prefiero no decir nada

sakura: a eso si que no, la que no ablara para la proxima sere yo, me niego a trabajar contigo

autora: u.u sera unos dias muy pesados

**dejen comentarios**

seeyou


	2. Chapter 2

cap 2

Sakura seguía intentando resolver ese problema aritmético….

-Sakura: hey! Hey, hey!Dijiste que en este cap. yo relataría que paso

-Autora: cierto, (: p) ejem lo había olvidado amm como verán Sakura contara que fue lo que le paso y pues dejo la escritura a su cargo

-Shaoran: así que si no le entienden por la mala ortografía no se preocupen después yo se las descifrare y se las mandare por email

-Sakura: ¡que cosa has dicho!

-Shaoran: Aparte de fea, ciega

-Sakura: ¿A quien le dices ciega?

-Shaoran: A ti ¿a quien mas?

-Autora: ¡ya! Den inicio, ya me dio dolor de cabeza

-Los dos: ¡uuyyy que genio!

-Shaoran: ya casate!

-Sakura: Jajaja muy buena esa

-Autora: como decía Sakura seguía tratando de resolver ese problema matematico….

-Sakura: ya, ya, ya, yo lo digo (pucheros)

-Shaoran: muy feos por cierto (los pucheros)

* * *

Sakura:

Bueno al dia siguiente de haber salido con Yukito recordé que tenía tarea de aritmética

-Que aburrido- dije y es la verdad que aburrida son las matemáticas aparte de que no se me dan para nada (-Shaoran: ¡por burra! -Sakura ¿que has dicho? (vena resaltando) -Autora: prosigue (pierde la paciencia))-Sakura: soy hermosa y no me enojo, soy hermosa y no me enojo, bueno como decía no se me dan para nada

-Ah Sakura cálmate veras que te saldrán muy bien solo concéntrate- me dijo Tomoyo, la verdad me sentía muy presionada ya llevábamos casi tres horas tratando de resolver ese problema y no podíamos ejem bueno yo era la que no podía resolverlo pero en fin ahí seguíamos tratando de resolver mi problema hasta que…

-Touya pásamelo...- escuche la voz de mi querido yu-ki-to

-ahí te va… - y la odiosa voz de mi hermano. Salí para ver el alboroto que había y valla sorpresa que me lleve, afuera en el patio había un partido de fútbol con porristas y toda la cosa fue horrible no por el echo de verlos jugar si eso era hermosísimo era horrible por que cientos de chicas apoyaban a mi querido Yukito uyyy que coraje por que no apoyan a touya o a otra persona ¿por que a Yukito?

-¡Touya!¿Que es lo que hacen?- grite, quería que me dieran una explicación bueno el, Yukito no... El tan divino

-que no ves, estamos jugando fútbol- me dijo el muy cínico

-no si ya vi... pero por que aquí por que no lo hacen en otro lado-le dije

-por que hemos perdido y les dijimos alas chicas que jugaremos para ellas- me dijo touya

-_¿¡que cosa!- pensé _-¿eh? pero ¿que perdieron?- le pregunte

-bueno Sakura...- hay ese es mi bello Yukito – ellas dijeron: que si nos hacían todas las tareas de la escuela, nosotros tendríamos que jugar un partido para ellas y pues ellas lo cumplieron ahora faltamos nosotros ¿que te parece?- lo mire anonadada la verdad es que con esa playera mojada se miraba sexy

-que es fascinante- le dijo con media baba fuera de la boca (Sakura: ¡deja de meterte en mi redacción Li!)

-pero como tu no hiciste ninguna de nuestras tareas mucho menos la tuya no puedes mirar así que entra ala casa- de nuevo mi hermano, a veces desearía ser hija única

-uy hermano que odioso eres- así que me metí como niña obediente y seguí tratando de hacer mi tarea pero con esos gritos no podía ¡ ahhh como odio las tareas de vacaciones!...

* * *

(Sakura: ¿que? ¿Es todo? por que tengo que terminar hasta ahí mi relato ¡no es justo!

Shaoran: por que eres fea y tu relato aburre :p

Autora: el que sigue ya me quiero ir a comer (cara de molestia))

* * *

Shaoran:

bueno pues estábamos mis queridas hermanas y yo...*quien no sepa como se llaman mis hermanas investíguenlo yo no pienso estarles dando datos de mi vida familiar tengo demasiado con ser expuesto en el internet*(autora: sus hermanas se llaman Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei que odioso es este lepe...Sakura: dímelo a mi tu no eres la que estarás cerca de el...Shaoran: me dejan terminar par de chismosas...) mmm en que estaba...así ya recordé estábamos sentados en la mesa desayunando cuando madre salió y me repitió lo mismo de todos los días

-hijo recuerda que hoy iras ala empresa, de nuevo tomaras el lugar de tu padre y darás ordenes. Shaoran quiero que ahora si tomes enserio tu papel entendido, si no lo haces los empleados no te tomaran en cuenta- en fin me concentre en la sopa que estaba comiendo no quería pleitos con ella tan temprano

-como olvidarlo madre...*si siempre me lo repites*- *le dije en voz baja y con la cabeza gacha

-has dicho algo querido es que creo que no te oí- me dijo mi madre, acercando el oído, creo que tiene encendido todos sus sentidos si la conocieran verían que hasta da miedo.

- no madre acabo de decir que así será- En fin desayunamos como todos los días... al terminar en silencio nos levantamos, mis hermanas fueron a donde siempre con sus amigas a algún salón de belleza y yo pues estando en la biblioteca aprendiéndome algún libro de finanzas (Sakura: ¿y que mi historia era aburrida? se me hace mucho mas aburrida esta...Shaoran: te puedes callar déjame terminar...autora: me duele la cabeza... un drink... Sakura y Shaoran: borracha ¬¬*) bueno como les estaba diciendo tenia que memorizar ese libro no por placer si no mas bien por el maestro odioso que tengo a mi lado

-joven Li, el joven Hiragizawa esta afuera esperándolo- me dijo Wei el mayordomo pero mas que eso es mi mejor amigo, mi consejero, casi como mi padre….el padre que nunca tuve...mjm

-Wei dígale que ya voy y gracias- lo que se me hacia raro era el echo de que Eriol me dijo que no estaría, ya estaba un pie fuera de la biblioteca cuando esa odiosa voz me detuvo

-¿a donde cree que va señor Li? no recuerdo haberle otorgado el permiso de salir, es mas no recuerdo que me lo haya pedido- ese viejo cascarrabias

La verdad era esa yo no necesitaba permiso de nadie pero en fin que se le podía decir aun maestro ignorante como el

-la verdad señor - sin dirigirle la mirada - no le estoy pidiendo permiso por que usted no es nadie para otorgármelo- así se hacen las cosas

-discúlpeme señor Li, pero esta es mi clase así que el que manda soy yo- mjm era una buena excusa

-y yo le recuerdo que esta es mi casa y el que manda soy yo - y como siempre el ganador soy yo, ¿apoco no soy una lindura?

-esto es inaudito señor esto lo reportare con su señora madre- y salió del salón en fin salí en busca del compañero que gracias a el estaré castigado por mas de un mes entero. Cuando por fin lo encontré, me miro con la cara de idiota que aun no pierde, se encontraba sentado en el jardín

-Shaoran ¿a que no sabes que?- si supiera no hubiera salido a veces me pregunto por que hace preguntas tan estúpidas

-¿que demonios te paso? sabes que por tu culpa estaré sin salir por más de un año- para ser honesto me gusta exagerar (Sakura: ya nos dimos cuenta... Shaoran: ¬,¬)

-no importa... - pareció por un momento razonar la situación... en pocas palabras la sangre le llego por fin al cerebro- bueno, si por que si no sales como estrenaremos la belleza que tengo allá afuera... Shaoran! Por que no eres un poco más consciente-

-discúlpeme señor Hiragizawa, lo intentare se me había olvidado que usted es una persona indispensable para mi- trate de mostrarle la mirada mas fría, pero a ese perro ya ni la mirada hace que ponga el rabo entre las patas- además el profesor de finanzas esta allá adentro de seguro ablando con mi madre ¿por que no vienes un dia que ese hombre no me este dando clases?-

-¡hay! El ruco ese que no te deja ni siquiera morder el lápiz, es un viejito cascarrabias, ignóralo Shaoran mejor pon atención ala belleza que te mostrare- me dijo el insolente cuando...

-¿que belleza nos mostraras querido Eriol?- para ser sinceros jamás espere escuchar esa fría voz proveniente de mi madre – acabo de hacer una pregunta ¿Que es eso tan importante como para dejar tus clases ala mitad Li Shaoran?- bien ahora si estaba en aprietos y no sabia que decirle a mi madre ese idiota de Hiragizawa tenia que hablar antes de que mi madre tomara medidas mas drásticas

-es que quería saber si sabia cual iba hacer la tarea de mañana pero ya me dijo, a-así que me voy jeje- a ese idiota definitivamente no se le pudo ocurrir algo mas estúpido por que se le quema el cerebro me cae

-¿tarea?- esta bien esa ni mi madre se la trago, la mire y regrese la mirada a Eriol – pero Eriol mañana comienzan un nuevo semestre ¿como esta eso?- a ver idiota que mas le dirás, además no le has respondido a mi madre sobre la belleza – mmm además Eriol no me has respondido sobre la belleza que nos ibas a mostrar a Shaoran y a mi – creo que por algo soy su hijo pensamos igual... en cambio al idiota aquel pues se sentía entre la espada y la pared y yo pues no sabia que decirle a mi madre si le decía sobre la susodicha belleza, tal vez yo ya no volvía a salir el resto de mi vida, por que ya me imaginaba que era lo que Eriol me quería mostrar

-b-bueno yo...e-esto vera la belleza que le quiero mostrar a Shaoran es...e-es...- Shaoran ! tu me dijiste que tenias tarea como esta eso?-bien ya me enfado a veces hay que torturarlo pero ya fue suficiente

-es un libro de aritmética madre, lo tiene Eriol en su casa y quería que lo acompañara, pero la verdad le dije que no podía por mi clase de finanzas- trate de mostrar una muy buena sonrisa pero me imaginaba que era como la de merlina de los locos Adams..."nada linda y muy maniática"

-¿un libro?...- se quedo pensándolo. Eriol solo asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces, mi madre solo nos miraba a Eriol y después a mi no nos creía nada.- y ¿quien es el autor del libro Eriol?- mi madre que desconfiada es

-¡madre!...- le recrimine- no puedes confiar en lo que te digo... como es posible que piensas dejarme a mi cargo una empresa si no puedes confiar en mi palabra, ya lo veo todo claro cuando haga algún negocio te tendré encima de mi para preguntarme si hice bien el negocio, esto solo me demuestra una cosa... no me tienes confianza- y salí de ahí "indignado" cuando me di cuenta mi madre venia detrás de mi y me gritaba cosas como " hijo no espera, no quise hacer que te sintieras así" " es solo que me preocupo por tu bienestar" debería de ser actor...me detuve y mi madre me tomo del brazo e inclino la cabeza en señal de disculpa

-perdóname no lo volveré hacer es solo que me preocupo por ti y por tu futuro-

-en serio madre yo solo veo que te preocupas por ti...- no tenia idea de que se preocupara por ella misma pero de algo si estaba seguro no estaba preocupada por mi

-hijo no lo entiendes yo te adoro y por eso quiero que todo este bien, que sepas mucho y que nadie trate de verte la cara cuando estés haciendo una transacción; eso es todo no quise molestarte con eso

-pues estará cañón por que tienen que verle la cara si no sabrán con quien hacen la transacción- en serio ese idiota no se callo de la cuna

-Eriol hazme un favor pregúntale a tu padre si no te le caíste de los brazos ¿si?- jajaja mi madre no lo pudo decir mejor

-¿perdón...?- ese Eriol no pierde su encanto, pero se hace idiota por que quiere no porque lo sea si supieran como es...

-en fin no importa, esta bien hijo creo que te dejare estar con Eriol pero no quiero que regreses tan tarde...- siii no se por que razón me sentía feliz...- pero...- ese odioso "pero" quien lo habrá inventado- quiero que le pidas una disculpa al profesor Zhang – en fin que podía hacer mas que pedirle disculpas al señor Zhang Xing un señor de unos 40 años que esta en la menopausia y que todo lo ve mal hasta por que un chico le de su numero a alguien( Sakura: creí que era al revés... Shaoran: pues creíste mal) en fin acepte y mi madre entro ala casa...

-¿que piensas hacer? nadie te ha visto pedir disculpas ¿crees que podría grabarte?- ese idiota y sus payasadas

-no Eriol no puedes, mmm tienes razón a nadie le he pedido disculpas y dije que nunca lo haría pero...- tenia que pensar rápido por que teníamos algo que hacer en la noche y tiempo era lo que menos tenia pero que podía hacer...

-en serio tu me dijiste que tenias tarea- ahh crei que se le habia olvidado

-era una broma Eriol me referia que no siempre pensare en las chicas por que no eres una persona normal- en serio por que no lo era

* * *

Autora: listo terminaron por fin me voy a dormir

Shaoran: que te pasa si tardaste mas de una semana en terminar esto así que aun no terminamos

Sakura: cierto termina bien la historia ósea que nosotros terminemos la historia

Autora: ahhh esta bien terminaremos bien la historia pero si aun ni empieza

* * *

Sakura:

Bueno pues al fin había terminado la tarea de aritmética y estaba muy feliz

-hay Sakurita creo que serias mucho mas feliz si vivieras en china sabias que ¿ellos comenzaran un nuevo semestre?- ¿que dijo?

-¿Umm? ¿Que es eso?- le pregunte la verdad no sabia a que se refería

-veras Sakura un semestre es un ciclo de 6 meses y comienzan otro curso ósea pasan de año

-ósea no entiendo- en verdad no entendía (Shaoran: eso hasta un niño pequeño lo entendería)

-mira Sakura ya vez que nosotros estamos cursando el año ¿no es así? Pues ellos cursan semestres es decir en el lapso del año que nosotros asemos ellos asen dos semestres ¿me entendiste ya?- a ver si entendí mmm creo que tendré que poner en práctica mis matemáticas (Shaoran: por dios ¿que alguien me ayude?)(Sakura: otro comentario de esos y te pateare tu hermoso trasero)

-ahhh ya entendí ósea que les dividen el año en dos- mire la cara de Tomoyo se le ilumino parece que eso le alegro

-eso es Sakurita ya me entendiste ¡que alegría!- eso me hace sentir un poco tonta

-wau que bien pero... hay ya me hice bolas ¿como era?- perdón en serio me hice bolas (Shaoran: no tienes remedio)

-veras cuando ellos terminan un semestre comienzan otro ósea para que mejor me entiendas así como nosotros comenzamos un año nuevo ellos comienzan un semestre nuevo, y por ejemplo si nosotras vamos en primer año ellos van en primer semestres cuando nosotras pasamos al segundo año ellos ya están en tercer semestre ¿ya me entendiste?- ósea que bien

-waaa ósea que ellos ¿no tienen tareas de vacaciones?- tenia que saberlo lo tenia que saber

-la verdad...¡NO!- Tomoyo comenzó a brincar y no se por que yo también comencé a brincar

-Tomoyo por que brincamos de felicidad te recuerdo que estamos en Japón no en china- asta ese momento no comprendía

-no lo se amiga solo se que me emocione y me gusta verte sonreír- hay mi amiga y sus ocurrencias

-Sakura hija ya se esta haciendo tarde y Tomoyo tiene que ir a su casa vamos despídete ya- mi padre me dijo desde el living

-hay por que cuando mas feliz estoy de estar contigo se tiene que terminar el tiempo-

-ya vez Tomoyo por eso te digo que los hombres tienen más privilegios que nosotras-

-¿por que lo dices amiga?-

-¿como que porque? ellos pueden llegar tarde a casa y pueden irse tarde de cualquier lugar y nosotras no, ya que nos ponen la excusa de..."que tal si te sucede algo por el camino"-

-pero esa es la verdad amiga, puede sucedernos algo y yo no me lo perdonaría si algo te sucediera- Tomoyo me abrazo eufóricamente creo que el pensar en esas cosas le hacen que tenga mucho miedo

-Tomoyo no te preocupes no me iré tarde de ningún lugar pero tu también tienes que hacerlo-

-esta bien amiga te lo prometo, no me iré tarde de ningún lugar-

-hey monstruo vamos despídete- ese tenia que ser mi hermano y por que me tiene que decir monstruo enfrente de Tomoyo

-¡hermano! Ya te dije que no soy ¡ningún monstruo!-

-como digas pero jamás había visto un monstruo tan feo-

-hay pero que dices, Sakura es un amor si todos los monstruos fueran como ella los niños tendrían un monstruo en casa- Tomoyo salió en mi defensa

Pero al ver esas miradas que se echan Tomoyo y Touya no me dan buena espina pareciera como si en cualquier momento se fueran a pelear

-¿por que siempre tienes que echarme a perder mi momento?- le recrimino mi hermano

-¿por que siempre quieres hacer sentir mal a Sakura?, el echo de que sea mas linda que tu, no te da derecho- ehh? ¿Que quiso decir con eso? A los chicos no se les considera lindos si no más bien guapos ya me perdí...

-sabes una cosa será mejor que te calles Daudoji- ejem creo que será mejor que me meta

-hermano no le hables así a Tomoyo- me miro y me echo una de sus miradas fulminadoras pero no me importo esta vez no aparte la mirada

-da igual apúrate Daudoji que te llevare a tu casa- Tomoyo lo miro y volvió a voltearle la cara

-contigo no voy ni ala esquina- por que Tomoyo y touya se comportan así

-pues te aguantas por que yo tampoco, pero es un favor que me pidió mi padre así que te vienes por las buenas o por las malas- ¿la estaba amenazando? o-o

-prefiero irme por...- tenia que parar esa discusión

-ya vamos hermano, ya decidí que yo los acompañare- dije por que si se van solos capaz y se matan

-hay Sakurita que linda eres- me dijo Tomoyo tomándome la cara con sus manos – por lo que veo te arruinaron el momento y me alegro- creo que se refiere a que no seguirán peleando

Touya mira a Tomoyo con una mirada asesina por lo que veo no se llevan muy bien. Ya de regreso a casa mire como touya doblo por la casa de Yukito hay que maravilla

-oye hermano ¿iremos a visitar a Yukito?- me miro sorprendido

-eh? quien te dijo que iremos a ver a Yuki- lo mire sorprendida si no íbamos a verlo por que le dio por esa calle

-pues la verdad nadie me dijo es solo que le has dado por su casa y ahora estas justo estacionado afuera de su casa. ¡Por fin! ¿Vamos a verlo o no?- lo mire y me di cuenta de que mi hermano manejo ala casa de Yukito sin darse cuenta pues se sorprendió demasiado

-vaya...-se paso una mano por su pelo y se cubrió los ojos- paso mucho tiempo en casa de Yuki que me he perdido- lo dijo tocándose la cien

-buenas noches touya, sabia que hoy vendrías...- dijo mirando a mi hermano

-buenas noches Yukito- le dije sacando la cabeza por la ventana de mi hermano quería ver a Yukito

-ah...- se sorprendió pero al instante me sonrió- buenas noches Sakura ¿estas lista para regresar a clases?- se me acerco hay por que es tan guapo Yukito

-mmm la verdad no, yo quiero mas vacaciones así podre salir mas con el joven Yukito- lo dije muy bajo que solo el que me escucho fue touya

-lo siento Yuki me equivoque de calle nos vamos no queremos causarte molestias-

-no hay problema touya cuando quieras, visitarme no importa la hora, lo mismo te digo Sakura- y sonrió tiene una sonrisa hermosa

-no le digas eso ya después no la podrás sacar de aquí-

-eso no es cierto touya- le dijo Yukito

-bueno nos vamos ya es tarde y luego Sakura no se puede levantar-

-claro que no hermano yo si puedo levantarme-

-como digas mons...hay!- le tuve que dar un pisotón

* * *

Shaoran:

Por fin otro dia, el dia anterior fue exhaustivo, en fin mi hombro me mataba aun no podía comprender como fue que me había arriesgado al hacer esa jugada

-joven Li su baño esta listo- escuche a Wei quien salía del cuarto de baño que esta en mi cuarto- se le ofrece algo mas joven Li- Wei como siempre muy al pendiente de mi

-muchas gracias Wei es todo por el momento te puedes retirar- ya era hora por fin tenia que regresar a clases y arreglar varias cosas pendientes en la preparatoria

Termine mi desayuno y me aliste para salir de casa. Tome el carro y Salí como siempre con la música a todo volumen; casi llegando ala preparatoria hay ciento de chicas observándome la verdad no me gusta siento que estoy siendo acosado por ciento de miradas, se preguntaran a ¿quien no le gusta que lo observen y digan miren a esa guapura andando? la verdad a mi no me gusta

-muy buenos días Li- me dijo la vicepresidenta Miang Chang

-muy buenos días- como se darán cuenta soy una persona muy corta de palabras

-buenos días Li- solo les doy una señal con la cabeza dando entender que les deseo lo mismo

-pero miren nada mas es Li en persona- y claro el idiota de mi amigo Eriol

-buenos días Hiragizawa – tal vez se pregunten por que se hablan por su apellido si son amigos pues la razón es simple en la escuela somos simplemente compañeros y ala salida de clases somos amigos además así les demuestro que no por que sean mis amigos seré mas comprensivo con ellos

-señorita Zhiang le pediré de favor que su falda llegue a sus rodillas, ni a mi ni a los demás compañeros nos interesa saber el color de sus pantis- definitivamente solo salen de vacaciones y regresan mas desenvueltas

- Li estas son las cosas que tenemos que atender en este nuevo semestre ¿cree que tendrá tiempo de atenderlas? – que le pasa parece que no sabe con quien esta ablando

-veré que puedo hacer por mientras clasifica cuales son mas importantes y las otras las iremos sacando poco a poco- le dije al secretario de finanzas

-entendido con permiso Li- y se retiro ahhh son demasiados nombres que aun no me acostumbro así que decidí numerarlos

- espera 6 ya me tienes lista la contabilidad – me miro y con cara de miedo decidió ampararse detrás de la vicepresidenta

- veras Li no se si te habrás dado cuenta pero todos acabamos de regresar a clases así que mientras estábamos de vacaciones lo que hicimos fue descansar- ella es la única que me desafía y por su puesto es ala única que no le he puesto numero, solo la mire y decidí salir de ahí antes de que me echara otro sermón

- de esta no te escapas 6, recuérdalo- le dije cerca del oído, le palmee el hombro y Salí de ahí

-Li espera un poco- me voltee a verla con cara de enfado- se que para ti esto también es pesado y también se que tu no quieres ser el presidente de la asociación de alumnos pero tampoco debes de desquitarte con los demás

-mjm son las mismas palabras que me dice una persona que recuerdo- ¿quien será?

- entonces me harás caso- la mire y levante la ceja- eso lo tomare como un "no" ¿por que eres así Li no te das cuentas de lo que provocas…? - se quedo callada así que eso lo tome como un vete

- espera Li no me dejes con la palabra en la boca- la ignore y seguí mi rumbo ella es una chica muy linda pero para ser honestos esa boquita no le para ningún momento

- muy buenos días Li te prepare esto como bienvenida a clases espero y nos llevemos mejor- me entrego una canasta con unas frutas y una botella de champagne la canasta estaba muy bien adornada

- es usted muy amable pero en realidad no tengo pensado salir con usted así que espero y le guste su obsequio a otra persona- le devolví el regalo la verdad tampoco me gustan los obsequios

- valla que si regresaste muy huraño apenas ayer que te vi estabas muy bien ligando con las chicas de...- lo tome y le tape la boca antes de que hablara mas estupideces

-cállate idiota quieres que todos se enteren de nuestro secreto ¿que te esta pasando Hiragizawa?- en verdad era cierto soy hombre y tengo el derecho de ligar con las chicas que yo quiera, pero estas no me gustan mucho que digamos, me gustan los retos, las chicas difíciles de conquistar, que le den sentido al papel de ser hombre, de vez en cuando me gustaría batallar por conseguir algo que quiero, me hago mas el difícil yo que ellas y eso no es algo que me atraiga mucho que digamos

- bueno quien te entiende Li dices que quieres conocer chicas lindas y créeme que todas nuestras compañeras no están nada mal- si claro pero no me gusta usar ropa usada

- me lo recomiendas tu quien se acostó ya con mas de la mitad- levante la ceja, Hiragizawa no tenia excusa yo tenia razón

- se que no te gustan las sobras, pero puedes intentarlo por lo menos una vez- me miro pero yo no tenia planeado hacer nada al respecto- mira piénsalo enserio Li – y me entrego un pequeño folleto donde venia una invitación a un gran "PARTY" habrá bebidas, chicas y bueno alguna que otra yerba verde que a todos fascina ¿dime que iras? - rayos ese idiota

-no te prometo nada recuerda que mi madre…-no se porque razón fui interrumpido

-esta bien yo me encargo de que tu madre te de permiso pero se que te presentaras; hoy Li será un nuevo hombre- y me palmeo el hombro que demonios le pasa a ese imbécil.

* * *

Sakura:

Bueno mis clases fueron muy aburridas el profesor califico tareas de vacaciones y nos pregunto que fue lo bonito de nuestras vacaciones la verdad de mis vacaciones no hubo nada bueno por que tuve practica de porristas, tarea de matemáticas y para rematar anoche que llegue a casa recordé que tenia que hacer un pequeño herbolario sobre plantas medicinales de nuestra región ahí me tiene pidiéndole a los vecinos plantas medicinales y termine hasta muy tarde y por eso estoy ahorita en el pasillo por haberme quedado dormida en clases la maestra de ingles no me lo perdono y me castigo tengo dos cubetas en mis brazos si una se cae bueno no quiero siquiera mencionar el castigo que recibiré por eso

-Sakura ya terminaron las clases ¿nos vamos a casa querida?- ahhh esa era la voz de Tomoyo no cabe duda de que Tomoyo es un ángel

-¿Pero y mi castigo?- Tomoyo me quito las cubetas

-Amiga hable con el maestro y me dijo que estaba muy bien que esta vez te la perdonaba, cierto ¿te comente que tenemos examen de matemáticas?- ¿que?

-To-Tomoyo no estudie- me miro confundida

-Sakura es examen sorpresa… nadie estudio así que no te preocupes nadie saldrá bien vamos- me tomo de la mano y tal el profesor Terada estaba aplicando los exámenes

-Kinomoto cerca de mi escritorio- para el colmo tenia que ponerme cerca de su escritorio que mala suerte tengo. Tomoyo me palmeo el hombro y me dijo entre labios

-"_todo estará bien"- _eso me hiso sentir menos nerviosa solo era un examen no podía estar tan complicado

- muy bien chicos por favor den vuelta a su hoja y comiencen- bien era hora de la verdad no podía estar tan pesado el examen. Cuando le di vuelta jamás imagine mirar esos problemas y tener que utilizar números y me mareo nada mas de leer el primer problema

-¿p-pero que es esto?_ Durante los primeros 9 meses del año 2008 la empresa "nadie pasara"- _eso debe ser una señal de que lo reprobare- _genera ganancias de __ 100,000 mensuales...- _en verdad eso era complicado- _ingresos totales están un 25% por encima del ingreso total que se suscito en el primer semestre del año 2008- _en verdad no entiendo- _utiliza la formula que creas correcta_

_ a) vf= vp (1+ℓ)ⁿ ∫ ×²_

_b)IT =Pv*PT*D _

_c)CVT = CVu*PT _

_d) CF = F (%)* CVT ….-_ no entiendo nada de lo que veo ¿pero que demonios es esto?…- _calcula el valor de P.E.ℓ= CF (1+ℓ)[1- (CVT/ IT)] ×²….-_ no puedo

_-_ Kinomoto ¿se encuentra bien?- no yo la verdad… hay todo me da vuelta miro al profesor le diré que se quite es lo mínimo que puedo hacer pero…

_-_ profe…- lo ultimo que pude oír fue los gritos de las chicas Tomoyo va hacia a mi

_-_Sakura vamos a ver ala enfermera creo que algo te cayo mal- me toma por el brazo y salimos de ahí. al llegar ala enfermeria la enfermera me miro

– Sakura ¿que te paso querida? vomitaste al profesor Terada- escuche de la enfermera **N**akuru

-pues es que todo me empezó a dar vueltas de repente y me sentí mareada y bueno…- no termine por que el profesor entro venia con la ropa de deportes

- en pocas palabras el examen te subió la presión y vomitaste-lo mire y baje la cabeza me sentía muy apenada cuando levante la mirada Rika estaba aun lado de el

- por favor profesor de le una segunda oportunidad; usted sabe que Sakura se pone muy nerviosa cuando le practican exámenes y mas si es desprevenida- mire como Rika le guiño el ojo eso era raro, cuando gire para ver ala enfermera note que ella estaba buscando algo en su escritorio por lo tanto no se dio cuenta de eso o tal vez es mi imaginación me recosté me sentía aun mareada

-toma – escuche y cuando abrí los ojos la enfermera me había extendido unas pastillas- tomate una ahorita y se te pasara el mareo tranquila hoy te iras a descansar a tu casa no queremos que te suceda algo peor- tome el medicamento y me levante

- muchas gracias enfermera Nakuru- iba dispuesta a irme cuando ella me volvió a tomar del brazo

- antes de que te vallas dime ¿como esta el guapísimo de tu hermano?- ∧-∧ jeje siempre que me ve no puede evitar preguntarme por el

- pues vera el esta…- la verdad ni siquiera sabia como estaba mi hermano en vacaciones casi no pase tiempo con el y cuando lo hacíamos pues nos la pasábamos peleando

- el esta muy enamorado- escuche que Tomoyo dijo entre risas

- ¡queeee! ¿Dime quien es su novia?- la enfermera tomo a Tomoyo de los dos brazos

- termina con O- y se soltó de ella me tomo de la mano y salimos de ahí dejando ala enfermera confundida

- Tomoyo no sabia que mi hermano tenia novia- le dije y Tomoyo comenzó a reír

- termina con O- fue todo lo que me dijo levante la ceja demostrando que en verdad no le entendía – Sakura aun te queda mucho por aprender- bien Tomoyo a veces se comporta muy maduramente haciéndome sentir como una niña pequeña. Empezamos a caminar con rumbo ala salida cuando escuchamos ala enfermera Nakuru gritar

- ¡NAOKO!- ehh?

- ESTA EN LA BIBLIOTECA!- le grito Tomoyo

-¿ ENTONCES SI ES ELLA?. NO SABE CON QUIEN SE METIO- la mire y vi como se retiro con velocidad de la ventana entonces me voltee hacia Tomoyo y ella se miraba muy pensativa

- Umm no será que ella piense que… NAOKO! voy en tu auxilio- yo la verdad no entendía que era lo que pasaba ahí solo mire como Tomoyo salía corriendo con rumbo ala biblioteca. Decidí seguirla para saber a fondo que sucedía, antes de llegar Naoko venia a una velocidad con un libro en mano corriendo y gritando

- ¡ESTA USTED LOCA ¿QUIEN LE HA DICHO QUE SOY NOVIA DE KINOMOTO?- así que por eso Tomoyo salió corriendo por lo que le dijo ella ala enfermera mira que causar una confusión así

- TOMOYO, ELLA FUE LA QUE ME DIJO QUE ERAS TU- Naoko se detuvo y la enfrento

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE LE DIJISTE A ESA ENFERMERA DESQUICIADA?- la señorita Nakuru la alcanzo y comenzó a correr pero esta vez se llevo a Tomoyo de la mano

- ¡YO NO LE DIJE NADA!- grito para que también la señorita Nakuru escuchara

-¿COMO QUE NO ME DIJSTE NADA?… ¿NO FUISTE TU QUIEN ME DIJO QUE SU NOMBRE TERMINABA CON "O"?- Tomoyo seguía pensando y Naoko la miraba

-¡NOOO! YO LE DIJE QUE TERMINABA CON "O" ESO FUE TODO ¡JAMAS DIJE QUE!- seguían corriendo yo solo las observaba

-¡ESPERE UN MOMENTO!- y se detuvo- ¿por que me persigue a mi? seria mas difícil que una persona como Kinomoto se fije en mi, por que no se fija en la persona que le dio la información- en eso miro a Tomoyo de reojo, yo solo las miro alas tres…

- ¡EEEHHH ESPERA Naoko! y-yo no tengo nada que ver con Kinomoto- aaahhh ya entendí ahora Naoko cree que Tomoyo es la novia de mi hermano porque su nombre termina en "o"

- Tomoyo que cruel eres ¿por que no me dijiste que salías con mi hermano?- le reclame no era justo entonces fue cuando empecé a juntar las piezas sueltas sus peleas y yo que pensé que se odiaban por eso mi hermano ayer estaba tan despistado era por que se había peleado con Tomoyo… hay de haber sabido hubiera dejado que se fueran solos para que se arreglaran. Cuando reaccione mire como Tomoyo era perseguida por la señorita Nakuru

- YA LE DIJE QUE YO NO SOY SU NOVIA- le repetía

- QUE CRUEL ERES Y YO QUE CREI EN TI, PERO DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS- huy se ve fuego en su mirada

- SEÑORITA NAKURU REACCIONE Y ENTIENDA MI MENSA…- Tomoyo tropezó con alguien y este la tomo del brazo. Pero si es mi hermano ¿pero que hace aquí?

- ¿estas bien cariño?- waaa! Nunca había visto esa cara en mi hermano se ve guapísimo en verdad esta enamorado de Tomoyo

- ¡NO ME DIGAS CARIÑO KINOMOTO NO VES QUE ME METERAS EN PROBLEMAS!- mire como a mi hermano se le dibujo una sonrisa, esperen lo esta haciendo a propósito… nooo lo que pasa es que le gusta Tomoyo y esta ha de estar sonrojada

-a-así que es cierto… Tomoyo desde ahora eres mi gran enemiga, que ni se te ocurra parar por la enfermería que ese será el peor lugar donde podrías parar- terminándolo de decir se retiro.

Mi hermano aun no soltaba a Tomoyo del brazo cuando por fin se fue este la soltó y camino hacia a mi

-vamos monstruo…- tomo mi mochila y empezó a caminar con ella se acerco a Tomoyo y le dijo algo al oído

-_no me des las gracias gatita-_ empezó a reír a carcajadas como si lo que le dijo le causara una gran gracia no se que le dijo pero debió ser chistoso aunque Tomoyo no ríe

- _eres un bastardo Kinomoto_- dijo entre labios mi hermano si lo escucho y se regreso hacia ella

- hermano ¿no me habías dicho que andabas con Tomoyo?- le dije cuando tomo a Tomoyo por la barbilla me miro

- ¡ja! Yo no ando con esta clase de chicas- dijo muy orgulloso y la soltó

Tomoyo acaricio su cabellera y también hablo muy orgullosa

- claro por que eres ga…- ni siquiera había terminado la palabra cuando Touya la agarro de la barbilla

- dilo y te arrepentirás- había una gran batalla entre Tomoyo y Touya

- hermano no trates así a Tomoyo. Y si no eres su novio ¿por que dijiste esas cosas enfrente de la señorita Nakuru?- le reclame

- por que le dije que me las pagaría y quien mejor que Nakuru para cobrar mi venganza- cuando escuche eso no lo podía creer mi propio hermano lo hizo por venganza y yo que creí que quería a Tomoyo al menos un poquito. Tomoyo comenzó a reír y lo miro tomo sus cosas y se retiro pero antes de irse le dijo

- utilizas ala señorita Nakuru por que eres un cobarde- y continuo su camino no entiendo como es que Tomoyo y mi hermano han cambiado tanto en menos de 2 años. Hace un año y medio ellos dos habían ido al baile de graduación de la escuela y estaban bien al día siguiente estaban peleados y ni siquiera supe como. Cuando llegue a casa seguí buscando explicaciones pero ninguna me daba respuesta a los porque entre Tomoyo y Touya todo había cambiado.

- bienvenidos a casa- escuchamos desde la cocina a mi padre darnos la bienvenida

- hola padre- dijo mi hermano y subió las escaleras

- papa ¿ como estuvo tu día hoy?- Y lo abrase como siempre lo hago

- pues normal. Cierto te tengo un regalo cierra los ojos- me dijo y yo obedecí cerré los ojos

- ¿¡ya!- dije quería ver mi regalo

- vaya, causa problemas en la escuela y usted la recompensa padre que hare con usted- mi hermano que odioso es a veces

- ya Sakura puedes abrir los ojos. Y no es que la recompense Touya lo que pasa es que estoy muy orgulloso de que…- bien ni mi padre sabia por que tenia que celebrarme- por que es una muy buena hija- y empezó a reír Touya y yo lo miramos la verdad no sabíamos por que razón mi padre me estaba dando un regalo pero no era por que era una buena hija era por otra razón

- ¿lo puedo abrir?- pregunte

- no ase falta que preguntes monstruo tus manos ya empezaron sin darte cuenta-

- que cruel eres hermano- pero esa era la verdad mis manos ya estaban abriendo el regalo de mi padre- que bonito anillo padre- le dije y lo seguí admirando

- ¿por que no te lo pones hija?- le obedecí y me puse el anillo era un anillo de plata muy bonito tenia algo escrito algo parecido a símbolos pero no les di importancia mi padre es arqueólogo tal vez lo encontró y por eso me lo regalo o es la primera ves que me regala algo de sus excavaciones. El regalo de mi padre es muy hermoso

* * *

Shaoran :

Termine mis tareas, el día de hoy fue un poco enfadoso aplicación de exámenes, pelear con la vicepresidenta, alentar a los chicos del colegio a dar su mejor esfuerzo, cuando llegue a casa le pregunte a mi madre si podría ir ala susodicha fiesta de Eriol mi madre me miro dejando alado las cosas que estaba asiendo, y me extendió una caja parecía de regalo

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunte

- espero y este semestre des lo mejor de ti- me dijo con una sonrisa

-_nunca me ha alentado mucho menos recompensado, ¿por que ahora de repente me sale con esto? Debe ser una trampa_- pensé – gracias madre pero…-

- acéptalo no es ninguna trampa ni te pediré algo a cambio es un simple obsequio creo que te lo mereces- ven a eso me refiero ellas creen que con una sonrisa pueden cambiar el mundo de una persona sin importar lo que ellos piensen

- amm… pues gracias- ya que me quedaba- y conforme a lo anterior bueno…- me tiene que interrumpir cuando apenas me ando humillando

- no te preocupes puedes ir te lo mereces después de quedarte en casa a estudiar todas tus vacaciones…y cuando ibas con Eriol no hacías otra cosa mas que estudiar por eso eres un buen hijo- bueno esto que podría decir

- gracias madre ahora veo que empiezas a comprenderme- tome la caja y Salí de ahí civilizadamente

-¡Si!- di un gran salto

-Shaoran – casi me mata del susto esa mujer por que es así

-s-si madre- me tenía que regresar la respiración

-quiero ver que abras tu regalo- ah era eso en fin comencé a desenvolver el regalo o mejor dicho le quite el listón que tenia.

Era un anillo azul con líneas plateadas era algo raro, lo mire detenidamente y me di cuenta de que tenia un escrito eran símbolos pero no los entendía

- ¿por que no te lo pones?- mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos

Le obedecí y me puse el anillo me dio la impresión como si se hubiera ajustado a mi dedo pero debió ser mi imaginación al igual que la sonrisa que le vi a mi madre eso me extraño

-bueno me voy sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde a ningún lugar hasta pronto madre- le di un beso en la mejilla y Salí de ahí antes de que me dijera que me regresara, ¿este anillo no será algo así nuevo de la tecnología que cuando haga cosas malas me soltara algún tipo de choques y así me tenga controlado? No! estoy exagerando

* * *

Autora:

La madre de Shaoran lo siguió observando hasta verlo desaparecer por esa gran puerta de la mansión Li se sintió rara de haber tenido una conversación como esa con su hijo y que este sospechara de ella su propia madre no quedaba duda de que Shaoran no confiaba en nadie menos en ella y cuando se enterara de la verdad mas desconfiaría de ella, pues ese anillo cambiaria sus vidas tanto la de ellos como la de ella; se acerco al ventanal de la sala

-buena suerte hijo mío- dijo observando por la ventana el salir del auto de su hijo, quien saldría de esa casa pero ya no regresaría, al menos no igual.

En Japón Sakura se estaba preparando para ir a casa de Tomoyo pues esta se ofreció a estudiar con Sakura lo que vendría en el examen, ya que el profesor Terada dijo que le daría una segunda oportunidad y no podría desaprovecharla, ya que este examen contaba como calificación y Sakura no podía darse el lujo de reprobarlo

-bien padre mañana regreso después de clases- le dio un beso a su padre y salió de casa

- buena suerte hija, da lo mejor de ti- le grito desde la puerta. Miro como su hija y Tomoyo le decían adiós ala distancia – _la necesitaras- _lo dijo casi en silencio

- solo se va por hoy padre casi siempre lo hace pero no entiendo por que tendrías que dejarla dormir en casa de Daudoji – escucho el reclamo de su hijo

- tal ves solo se valla por hoy pero no se si mañana regresara- dijo mirando el camino que su hija había escogido

- padre ¿te encuentras bien? – Touya se preocupo el echo de que su padre dijera eso le preocupaba tal parecía que su padre sabia algo y no lo quería decir

- ¿eh? Ah si, me encuentro bien Touya tranquilo- y entro a su casa dejando a un Touya confundido. Touya miro la calle que había recorrido su hermana

-_será mejor que mañana valla por ella, no vaya ser que le pase algo y por eso mi padre este preocupado. –_ entro ala casa cerrando la puerta sin saber lo que le sucedería a su pequeña hermana

* * *

Autora :waaa o-o por fin he terminado este cap. No lo puedo creer la universidad me esta matando jajaja

Shaoran: ya era hora te tardaste casi un año

Sakura: fue un mes Shaoran no seas exagerado

Autora : solo quiero decir que tardare otro poco más pliss paciencia

Shaoran: yo no te la tengo así que apresúrate

Sakura: que no ves que la niña tiene exámenes como tu puedes trabajar como si nada de seguro eres un robot

Shaoran: y tu eres una pequeña burrita dentro del cuerpo de una niña

Sakura: ¬¬ eres odioso… ¡ya se! porque no haces una historia mía y de Yukito así podre ser feliz y no tendré que soportar a este pelado

Shaoran: muy buena idea y yo no tendré que soportar a esta peluda

Sakura : que has dicho ¬¬*

Autora: nos veremos luego. ¡Ustedes dos ya basta!

Sakura: repite lo que acabas de decir

Shaoran: lo de burra o lo de peluda

Sakura: ahora si te enfrentaras a Troya

Shaoran: ¡uuyyy que miedo!

Autora : ¡he dicho que basta!

Sakura: ¡no huyas! ¬¬**

Shaoran: y quien esta huyendo, ¿no me digas que estas corriendo? yo te veo caminando al paso de un gasterópodo

Sakura: que has dicho¬¬***…¿Eh? °L° ?…¿que es gasterópodo?

Shaoran: °_°´ ¿e-esto, no sabes que es un gasterópodo?

Sakura:°-° nop ¿ que es?

Autora: ¿que demonios le pasa a esta niña?

Shaoran:¬¬*** búscalo en google y cuando lo encuentres me sigues persiguiendo yo me voy a dormir ¬¬**

Sakura: oks lo buscare en google n.n* ¿crees que sea algo malo?°-°?

Autora: para ti … pues la verdad no se como te lo tomes

bueno nos vemos en la próxima actualización bye bye

*****mata ne****


	3. Chapter 3

Intercambiando cuerpos

Capitulo #3

Sakura:

Me encontraba muy sumergida en mis pensamientos, mirando ese hermoso anillo de plata que me había regalado mi padre, cuando un "¿entendiste? "Me saco de mis pensamientos.

- ¿eh? … - dije muy confundida y como no estarlo con tanto numero que no sabía de qué bendita operación procedía -"oh cielos ¿Por qué soy tan mala para las matemáticas?"- Naoko, Tomoyo, y Rika permanecieron observándome en silencio en espera de una respuesta, el silencio era incomodo hasta que por fin de mi boca salió un extenso

- Auuu- seguido de un suspiro

- No entendió- dijeron las chicas en unisonó en señal de derrota.

Rika suspiro y prosiguió

- Sakura si tan solo me prestaras la misma atención que le prestas al joven Yukito tal…- tan solo oír el nombre de mi querido Yukito me olvido de todos, me siento como en una nube volando , aah es que es tan tierno, dulce, amable, adorable y todo lo maravilloso que existe en este mundo.

-¡ SAKURAAA!- y ese grito me bajo de las nubes, suspire que crueles son en verdad… - CUANDO DEJARAS DE SOÑAR Y PRESTARAS ATENCION- la dueña de esa voz era nada más y nada menos que mi querida amiga Naoko la cual ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, le sonreí muy apenada y dije firmemente

- no me rendiré, aquí estaré hasta que aprenda, así tenga que desvelarme si es preciso pero no me moveré de este lugar- mi puño estaba en alto las chicas me miraban sorprendida por mi decisión y como no estarlo eso es lo que más me identifica de las demás -"NUNCA ME DOY POR VENCIDA" - . Cuando Salí de mi ensueño note que Tomoyo me había grabado con su cámara, me salió una gran gota de tras de mi cabeza, me sentía apenada – "etto… cuando saco la cámara"- pensé creo que será más difícil de lo que pensé…. -"Yo y mi gran bocota"-

* * *

Shaoran:

- Y bien ¿qué te parece? – ese acento ingles de nuevo lo volvía a escuchar, lo mire enfadado, me tenia sin palabras, el lugar era de lo peor mujeres por ahí, mujeres por allá, mujeres por todos lados, el aroma del lugar era muy identificable, eran hiervas y no precisamente aromáticas – "genial ahora mi madre dirá que me metí a drogar" – en pocas palabras el lugar era una porquería y no hablemos de la música la cual me estaba provocando una hakeka especial, iba a reclamarle al idiota de amigo que tenia al lado, el porqué de esta porquería de sitio, pero en eso lo volví a escuchar

- Lo sé, lo sé… no es el tipo de lugar al que te he acostumbrado, pero entiéndeme , la economía no me da para satisfacer tus antojos mi vida – me dijo el muy idiota sonriendo , el sabe precisamente que eso me molesta y mas que me diga "MI VIDA" el al parecer noto mi enfado y volvió a protestar

– anímate, - me dio un golpe en el hombro en señal de relájate - si sigues así, - me miro sonriendo pensando en lo que me diría- espantaras a las chicas galán- lo mire con una mirada matadora y se retiro riendo , ese hombre sabia como sacarme de mis casillas o si que lo sabía y lo que no entendía, era como precisos lo dejo vivir más tiempo.

Camine hacia la barra y en eso oí un grito, era la voz de mi idiota amigo

-XIAOO… NO NIEGUES QUE TE LO ADVERTI- seguido de un guiño, me voltee molesto, en verdad lo matare cuando salgamos del lugar. Deseara nunca haber conocido al gran Xiao Lang Li

* * *

Sakura:

Seguía observando esas operaciones sin resultado alguno, el incesante sonido del reloj diciéndome que ya era tarde, mi cuerpo estaba entumecido y mi boca amarga estaba después de probar el amargo sabor del café. Era tarde lo admitía, mi trasero no lo sentía y quien lo sentiría después de estar 5 horas sentada en el, y no era para menos, a las chicas les había dicho que aprendería ala 5ta vez y ya iba en la 20va vez que me explicaban y nada, Rika estaba tratando de no dormirse repitiéndome la misma operación, de nuevo.

-y "X" sale al multiplicar este numero por este otro, y el resultado es este- me decía mientras cerraba los números para que "le siguiera el hilo" como me dijo ella. – por favor dime que si me entendiste – me dijo cansada y en señal de suplica. Pero no podía afirmar algo que no era así

-….- Rika me miro y noto que no entendía NADA, al mirarla note su mirada asesina, si no me mato fue porque tomoyo se interpuso tocándole el hombre y mandándola a descansar

-todas estamos cansadas, que les parece si descansamos un poco y después seguimos- tomoyo es tan amable las chicas aceptaron como decirle que no a esa chica tan maravillosa

* * *

Shaoran:

Me encontraba observando ese vaso que contenía un liquido amargo, una chica se me acerco (la decima de la noche para ser honesto) y me pidió… mejor dicho ROGO que bailara con ella, la mire molesto, las palabras sobraban en esa situación y ella claramente lo noto y se retiro de ahí cabizbaja; suspire agradecido de no perder mi toque con ese tipo de chicas y dirigí mi vista a ese vaso el cual ya no estaba…

- ¿Cuando cambiaras Li? , ella solo quería bailar, ¿acaso es mucho pedir?- esa voz era indistinguible, no era necesario mirarla, ya sabia quien era ella, mientras ella seguía hablando yo le hacia unas señas al bar ténder para que me trajera dos bebidas con el mismo liquido – oh… ¿será que no sabes bailar?- sonreí de lado y tome la bebida que el bar ténder ya me había servido.

- ¿Que se le ofrece "VICEPRESIDENTA"? – le dije sin mirarla y deleitándome con ese amargo sabor

- Tan sutil… como siempre – sonrió de lado me giro de la silla donde estaba sentado (era de esas giratorias) dejándome enfrente de ella y se sentó en mis piernas- ¿no te cansas de la misma forma de actuar con todas?- tomo la otra bebida y se la llevo ala boca.

En realidad… no, en ese momento me pararía de golpe haciendo que se callera al suelo, no tenia tiempo de estar con personas como ella aunque debía admitir que esa mini falda la hacia verse MUUY BIEN pero en fin quiero saber como se miraría con el trasero en el suelo, mientras yo pensaba eso la chica estaba acariciando mis labios con su índice, acerco su boca a mi oído y me susurro

- hoy para ti soy….- dirán que estoy loco pero en el momento que ella me dijo eso no le entendí nada, la chica me miraba divertida y coquetamente, de seguro pensaba que me había enganchado, mira a otro lado para quitarle esa idea de la cabeza y todo se movía, algo no estaba bien, ¿acaso era la bebida?, me levante de mi lugar y sentí un leve mareo, pero era imposible que fuera la bebida, si no había bebido tanto , la vicepresidenta me miro preocupada y alcance a entender un

-¿"estas bien"?- ¡NO! No estoy bien, todo me daba vueltas, todo era confuso, el sonido y las imágenes eran distorsionados ¡RAYOS! ¿QUÉ ME PASA?

* * *

Sakura:

Ya eran las doce, las chicas se habían ido a dormir era normal pues estaban exhaustas, yo por lo tanto miraba esas operaciones y aun no comprendía porque no podía entender matemáticas, quizás si Yukito me enseñara podría aprender mucho mas rápido, pero quizás no. levante mi mirada haber si alguna de las chicas estaba despierta y me sorprendí de oír la voz de Tomoyo

-tranquila , no me moveré de aquí asta ver que estas segura de que entendiste todo- me dijo sin mirarme al parecer estaba cociendo algo, me imagino que era para no dormirse y quedarse despierta conmigo

- no es necesario Tomoyo- le dije pero Tomoyo me miro sonriente y comprendí eso como un "lo hago por que quiero, no porque deba" sonreí y seguí mirando esas operaciones que me estaban sacando canas verdes, rojas y de todos colores si es pronto me sentí agotada, quizás era el cansancio, la vista me pesaba, Tomoyo me miro preocupada y se me acerco.

-Sakurita ¿estas bien? – me dice con tono preocupante, todo me daba vueltas como en la mañana trato de levantarme y siento que mis piernas no reaccionan, la miro tomoyo me atrapa y comienza a golpearme levemente en las mejillas, lo mas raro es que no las siento, quiero decirle que no me siento bien pero todo se nubla, no recuerdo nada. mi cuerpo flotaba

* * *

Autora:

Antes que nada quiero pedir una gran grandisiiiisisisisisimaaa disculpa u.u … me pasaron tantas cosas que ya no pude actualizar primero mi computadora se fregó , ya no tuve como hacer los demás capítulos, pasado eso tenia el capitulo tres y cuatro en mi memoria solo era cuestión de subir pero cuando lo intente me decía que no se podía que intentara después, fui después y me decía que no se podía abrir intente guardarlas de otra forma y cuando estaba emocionada por subirlas no encontré mi memoria D: ! Señal de que la había perdido, tanta cosa que me sucedió que me deprimí u.u y dije que ya no seguiría, pero una noche que estaba mirando el cielo me regreso la inspiración y (aun sigo sin computadora pero pedí permiso en biblioteca de utilizar sus maquinas para escribir… ellos creen que es mi tesis u.u espero y no me cachen) y como les decía me llego la inspiración y tome mi celular abrí en la opción mensajes y me puse a escribir, shaoran y sakura habían vuelto :D …. Pero regresaron algo cambiaditos así que tuvimos que releer la historia para ver en que nos habíamos quedado y cuando notamos mis "nuevos apuntes" note que no concordaban u.u … así que estuve modificando mientras escribía, es un capitulo algo… corto lo se u.u pero es que por esas razones no pude escribir mas … me encantaría seguir pero aquí los dejare en ascuas, amm le paso el micro a los personajes principales

… no se sorprendan pero creo que ya se llevan mejor :/ lo se … eso es malo XD

Shaoran: hola me alegro que esta mujer haiga podido actualizar y bueno solo les quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos lectores que leen esto … y espero que nuestra autora pueda escribir mas

Sakura: lo mismo que Li, solo les deseo que tengan un lindo día


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Intercambiando cuerpos:

12:00 am, china, mansión Li

La intensa oscuridad de la noche estaba en su punto máximo; los grillos cantaban, se escuchaba el agua caer de aquel pequeño riachuelo artificial, un pequeño sapo cantaba, fuera de los hermosos sonidos de la naturaleza, dentro de la mansión había oscuridad y un enorme silencio, pero este silencio tuvo que ser interrumpido por unos pasos que se dirigían hacia un lugar de la mansión Li, para ser precisos al despacho donde se encontraba una silueta femenina muy sumergida en sus pensamientos observando ese hermoso jardín por el enorme ventanal del despacho, la mujer de mirada seria, facciones delicadas pero firmes, cabellera larga y negra como la noche se encontraba muy sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que unos toques la sacaron de aquel pensamiento y hicieron que respondiera ante el llamado

-adelante- dijo con voz firme y serena, algo que siempre la a caracterizado

-me mando llamar mi señora- dijo el hombre, que hasta a esas horas de la noche había sido solicitado por la gran señora

-pasa y siéntate Yue, necesito que me hagas un favor.- dijo la mujer sin mirarle

El joven alto de mirada grisácea, facciones lisas, piel blanca como la nieve y de cabello grisáceo casi blanco amarrado por una coleta la observaba intrigado la gran señora del clan Li jamás pedía favores, daba ordenes… pero ¿favores? Jamás… el chico obedeció la orden de la señora y se sentó en espera del dichoso favor que le daría la mujer

-Yue como te habrás enterado, mi hijo en estos momentos no se encuentra, ya que este a salido, al parecer a una fiesta con su compañero de grupo Eriol Hiraguizawa, lo que quiero que hagas es que vallas a esa fiesta y veas como se encuentra Xiao Lang – la mujer guardo silencio el joven apuesto solo se limitaba a observarla, cuando la mujer le miro, el joven padeció, pues en su rostro había un gesto indescriptible el jamás había visto ala mujer así, Ieran Li se encontraba preocupada

-así será mi señora no se preocupe, cuidare del joven Li- dijo el joven al levantarse

-Yue…- la mujer hablo al ver que el joven planeaba retirarse- hazlo a discreción, no deseo que mi hijo crea que le ando espiando.- le dijo por ultimo y el joven entendió que era todo. El joven se retiro de su presencia no sin antes brindarle una reverencia y salió a paso apresurado hasta la habitación del joven Li.

Yue se encontraba revisando el escritorio del joven, quizás encontraría algo que le diera el paradero de su protegido, y equivocado no estaba, dentro de un cuaderno estaba una hoja que sobresalía de las demás, la tomo y la reviso efectivamente era una publicidad sobre un "mega Party" era lo que decía, reviso mas a fondo y encontró la dirección, al notar también el tipo de sustancias toxicas que se encontrarían en el lugar, salió a paso rápido.

-espero no hagas una idiotez Li.- dijo el joven para si mismo, observo su reloj de mano y noto que eran las 12:10 am ya se encontraba manejando por las calles de china.

* * *

12:00 am, Japón, mansión Daidouji

Tomoyo miro como su amiga se desplomo en sus brazos, algo que le preocupo profundamente, esta observaba como su amiga tenia los ojos medio abiertos la cual la miraba con tristeza, Tomoyo palpaba sus mejillas para ver si reaccionaba pero nada, los gritos de la pelinegra se escucharon por toda la casa, que en cuestión de segundos sus amigas estaban alrededor de ellas hablándole ala ojiverde, la servidumbre se había alarmado que llamaron enseguida a un medico, Tomoyo no se podía alejar de su amiga, no podía dejarla sola. Las mujeres entraron con agua y unos paños humedeciéndolos para ponerlos en la frente de la chica esperando reacción sobre esta, pero la ojiverde no respondía, Tomoyo estaba pálida, su amiga no estaba bien y ella no sabía que tenía.

En otra parte de Japón, para ser precisos en la casa de la ojiverde, se encontraba Touya aun despierto en su habitación, miraba un libro cuando de pronto despego la mirada de este y miro hacia la ventana, algo no estaba bien. Bajo de su habitación, tomo el teléfono y marco a casa de la Familia Daidouji, pero nadie respondía, eso fue suficiente como para tomar las llaves del auto y salir a toda prisa, su padre se encontraba dormido, pero este alcanzo a oír el auto y supo lo que sucedía, siempre era lo mismo y el lo sabia su hijo mayor Touya Kinomoto tenia un sexto sentido, así que intento dormir de nuevo.

Touya se encontraba manejado muy a prisa, algo sucedía y no permitiría que algo le sucediera a su hermana; llego ala mansión Daidouji pero no espero tocar el timbre para que le abrieran el portón de la casa de esa acomodada familia, el joven atlético subió la barda como vil ladrón y salto al haberla cruzado corrió por el inmenso jardín y las alarmas silenciosas no tardaron en sonar alarmando al cuerpo de policías del lugar. El joven entro ala casa como dueño de la mansión, y en esos momentos se encontraba subiendo las escaleras, la servidumbre al mirarlo tuvieron que dejar de lado los suspiros que este joven les arrancaba para tratar de atraparlo y porque no… para poder acariciarlo también.

-¡SUELTENME! YA LES DIJE QUE MI HERMANA ¡ESTA AQUII!...-gritaba el chico al tratar de separarse de esas mujeres - ¡SAKUUURAAAAA!- volvió a gritar

Tomoyo casi llorando contemplaba el rostro de su querida amiga habían pasado 10 minutos y nada su amiga no reaccionaba, entonces oyó esa voz, sabia quien era, se levanto dejando suavemente a su amiga, no podía permitir que el joven mirara a su hermana en esas condiciones, no podía permitírselo, así que salió esperando no encontrar algo desagradable, pero al momento de abrir la puerta se encontró con el apuesto rostro del chico quien en ese momento estaba furioso, molesto, preocupado, triste un mar de sentimientos estaban en su rostro, Tomoyo al notarlo y mirar que la servidumbre estaban alrededor del joven, pegadas prácticamente a el.

-suéltenlo- dijo la chica, con la mirada preocupada. Las mujeres al oírla soltaron al joven y este se abrió paso hacia Sakura, cargándola.

-¿que le sucedió?- Tomoyo se dio cuenta lo preocupado que estaba el chico- TOMOYO TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA-

La chica al oírlo se asusto y comenzó a llorar –n-no-no lo se- dijo entre llantos-no lo se… e-ella estaba bien cuando de pron…- no pudo mas y siguió llorando, Touya bajo a su hermana y abrazo a Tomoyo, la chica al sentirlo, su cuerpo sintió un escalofrió y tuvo la necesidad de que su cuerpo siguiera embriagándose de ese cálido aroma que despedía el joven perola joven no podía permitirlo y en cuanto pudo se separo del joven y dijo con voz atontada- y-ya llama- se agito por no poder decir las palabra, sentía su rostro arder- llamamos ala policía… digo ala ambulancia- las amigas dela amatista jamás la habían visto así y corrigieron

-al medico-

-si, al medico- dijo la amatista ya mirando a otro lado, se recriminaba el echo de haber permitido bajar su guardia, no estaba bien, no debió haberlo si quiera pensarlo.

-entiendo- dijo el joven mirando a su hermana, la tomo en brazos y la acostó en la cama, miro el reloj de pared y noto que eran las 12:18 am y su pequeña hermana seguía inconsciente, como era posible, -_y ese maldito medico que no llega-_ pensó el joven a un observando a su hermana .

* * *

12:00 am, China, fiesta.

El pelinegro de mirada azulada se encontraba fumando alguna hierva, cuando miraba a esa hermosa chica bailarle seximente, el chico se encontraba profundamente excitado y que decir que esa hierba lo tenía al borde del éxtasis, la chica acerco sus labios ala boca del joven y aspiro en un beso el humo de esa hierba. Cuando abrió los ojos para mirar ala hermosa chica miro como su amigo se desplomaba ante la vista de una de sus compañeras

-¿_que hace la vicepresidenta aquí?_- estaba tan drogado que su cerebro tardo en recapacitar lo que había pensado y lo que había visto, su cerebro estaba digiriendo esas imágenes, aquellas en donde estaban su mejor amigo y la vicepresidenta hablando y de pronto su amigo se desmaya, su amigo se desmaya, su amigo se encuentra en el suelo, su amigo es auxiliado por una vicepresidenta sexi, una vicepresidenta la cual tiene unas largas piernas y al momento de arrodillarse a atender a su amigo deja ver todo su hermoso … esperen su cerebro capto… su amigo estaba desmayado , una multitud los rodeaba, sus brazos alejaron a aquella chica y se levanto como si le hubieran pinchado con una aguja, salió corriendo en auxilio de su amigo y miraba la mirada perdida del chico

-Xiao… vamos amigo ¿que sucede?..- espero respuesta, pero su amigo solo le miraba sin decirle ni una palabra-¡ VAMOS XIAO DI ALGO!- dijo el chico frustrado el chico tomo al ambarino de los hombros y lo sacudió. La vicepresidenta al ver la acción lo separo

-basta Hiraguizawa con eso no ganaras nada- quedo un momento en silencio y saco su móvil marcando el numero de emergencias- mejor llamemos a un medico-

-¡NADA DE ESO! MI AMIGO NO SE ENCUENTRA BIEN, NO ME QUEDARE A ESPERAR A QUE ELLOS LLEGUEN, DEBEMOS LLEVARLO- dijo pero la vicepresidenta lo ignoraba.

Eriol observaba al ambarino y miro la hora en su celular eran las 12:10 am aun no entendía como era posible si para el no había pasado tanto tiempo, miro de nuevo a su compañero y ala chica la cual despejaba el lugar de algunos curiosos que andaban observando la situación.

-_Xiao- _pensó la vicepresidenta al mirar al pelinegro y al ambarino, al menos el ambarino aun seguía con los ojos abiertos observándolos, no entendían como era posible que no respondiera, ni se moviera, ni nada

* * *

12:20 am, china, fiesta

La música seguía escuchándose y algunos chicos seguían bailando. El joven de mirada grisácea bajo del auto y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se escuchaba la música a todo lo que daba, miro a su alrededor esperando pasar desapercibido, pero eso le fue imposible, un grupo de chicas se le acercaron rodeándolo, unas le pedían bailar, otras un beso, y otras algo mas que un simple beso y un baile. El chico las miro seriamente y se abrió paso ante ellas ignorando lo que le decían o mejor dicho le pedían, cuando visualizo la entrada del lugar unas sirenas llamaron su atención, era una ambulancia que llegaba a prisa, observo la situación, los jóvenes se abrieron paso ante los paramédicos que llegaban casi corriendo con una camilla, Yue al observar eso camino hacia donde iban los paramédicos visualizando a un joven de mirada azulada detrás de unas gafas

-Eriol- dijo en un susurro, miro al chico que atendían los paramédicos, sus manos pálidas, estaba el chico tieso, quizás habría sido por una sobredosis, no se le haría raro que sucediera eso, esa chamarra ella conocía, esos zapatos también, un paramédico se movió un poco para abrirle la camisa al joven, a ese joven de cabellos achocolatados. Yue al mirarlo se abalanzo hacia ellos, Eriol al notarlo casi cae – ¿QUE PASO ERIOL?- grito el chico ya que la música seguía sonando, de pronto el sonido fue bajando ya que alguien selo había solicitado al Dj.

-n-no lo se-dijo el pelinegro asustado cuando miro como los paramédicos revisaban las pupilas del chico, su tono de piel, su respiración,

Uno de los paramédicos dijo

-su respiración es muy lenta, pupilas dilatadas, no responde al estimulo externo, color de piel pálida, no cabe duda esta persona esta sobre drogado- dijo mirando a su compañero

-¿sobredorado?- dijo Eriol pensativo

-SOBRE DROGADO, que se paso de droga- le dijo Yue molesto mirando a los paramédicos eso no estaba bien.

Un paramédico que revisaba el pulso del chico dijo rápido

-hay que llevarlo rápido antes de que tenga…- se escucho interrumpido cuando un intenso sonido alarmaba a los paramédicos y presentes - ¡PARO CARDIACO!- grito el paramédico

-¡DESFIBRILADOR RÁPIDO!- al decir eso el otro paramédico ponía unos parchos blancos en el pecho del ambarino y tomaba las paletas del desfibrilador colocándole un gel- ¡DESPEJEN!-acto seguido puso las paletas en los parches y dio una descarga eléctrica en el joven. La vicepresidenta lloraba abrazada a Eriol, Yue estaba atónito ante lo que observaba, su protegido estaba muriendo

-_no Xiao no puedes morir, no puedes hacerlo- _pensó preocupado el joven de mirada grisácea

-Xiao no me dejar, que hare yo con tanta mujer sin poder compartir, no me puedes dejar solo amigo.- decía el pelinegro

Los gritos de los paramédicos se seguían escuchando cuando de pronto.

-reacciona, su pulso es estable hay que llevarlo al hospital- poniéndole una mascara de gas y aplicándole los sueros que eran necesarios, subieron la camilla ala ambulancia.

-¿alguien acompañara al chico?- pregunto el medico, la chica se subió, Eriol estaba apunto de ir también pero Yue lo tomo y se lo llevo. Los paramédicos entendieron a Yue y se subieron, Llevándose al ambarino en la ambulancia

-pero Yue debemos ir- decía un Eriol el cual por el susto se le había bajado la dosis de hierba que estaba en sus venas.

-iremos pero detrás de ellos, que demonios estaban haciendo Eriol.- lo miro molesto mientras se subía al auto

-nada, lo juro- dijo el chico el cual seguía la acción del joven de cabellera chico volvió a ver su celular eran las 12:30 am

* * *

12:20 am Japón Mansión Daidouji

Todos estaban sentados, estaban agotados y las lagrimas no las dejaban hacer mas el medico llevaba rato examinando ala castaña y por mas que revisaba de nuevo gracias al hermano huraño de esta siempre llegaba al mismo veredicto

-esta niña tiene una sobredosis- dijo muy bajo, para que nadie le oyera, pero eso no fue el caso ya que Touya alcanzo a oírle

-¡ ¿QUE DIABLOS DICE?...¡ ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! SAKURA JAMAS SE DROGARIA, NO SEA ESTUPIDO- decía el chico que inconscientemente había tomado al doctor por su bata

-el idiota tiene razón doctor, Sakurita jamás se drogaría, es una niña de bien- dijo Tomoyo tranquila, era verdad no se encontraba del todo bien, pero sabia que su hermosa amiga no se drogaría jamás,

El doctor miro el cuerpo de la chica y noto algo raro, se soltó como pudo del moreno y tomo el pulso de la castaña, al notar que esta no tenia pulso palideció y comenzó a darle masaje cardiovascular

-aléjense, la chica no tiene pulso- dijo el medico mientras seguía dando los masajes

Tomoyo se puso nerviosa, su mejor amiga ahora no tenia pulso lo que eso significaba que ella había… no, no podía pensar eso ella era su mejor amiga y ella estaba bien, su amiga se encontraba bien ella lo sabia

El doctor seguía tratando de revivirla pero aun nada, cuando de pronto la chica empezó a toser y tratar de respirar con dificultad, el doctor hablo rápido a una ambulancia, debían llevar ala chica al hospital el hecho de que estuviera inconsciente tanto tiempo, quizás había dejado secuelas.

Los paramédicos se llevaban a Sakura al hospital y Tomoyo se disponía a subir cuando

-¿que crees que haces?- le pregunto Touya con un tono de voz indescriptible no se sabia si estaba molesto o furioso o ambas cosas o quizás le tenia odio

-¿adonde mas? Iré con Sakura- dijo la chica decidida acto seguido de subir ala ambulancia pero Touya la tomo del brazo y la bajo subiendo el ala ambulancia. Tomoyo lo miro confundida, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero antes de que Touya la mirara las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraron y se fueron Tomoyo no lo soporto y se soltó a llorar, lloro como nunca imagino llorar, ese hombre la había tratado horrible y no solo eso, la había separado de su amiga, como si ella hubiera tenido culpa de lo que le ocurrió ala castaña.

Las chicas al mirar a su amiga llorar corrieron abrazándola y empezaron a consolarla con palabras de que la ojiverde estaría muy bien, que no había de que preocuparse, pero la amatista sabia que no lloraba por eso, bueno quizás si, pero lo que mas le dolía era el trato que le había dado ese idiota como ella le llamaba, el hermano de su mejor amiga, el chico del que alguna vez estuvo enamorada, y esas lagrimas y ese dolor que sentía solo le comprobaba una cosa… ella seguía enamorada de el. Las lagrimas tenían un sabor mas amargo al haber llegado a esa conclusión y le dolía aun mas el pecho, saber que no pudo llenar el corazón del moreno

-12:30 am chicas tratemos de dormir quizás ya mañana podamos visitar a Sakura, recuerden lo que dijo el doctor, solo estará en el hospital para que revisen que esta bien pero que ya esta fuera de peligro- dijo Rika, sacando de sus pensamientos a Tomoyo , la amatista se borro esas lagrimas y entro ala casa sonriendo alas chicas

-tienen razón, debemos estar bien descasadas para cuando vallamos a ver a Sakura – las chicas la abrazaron y entraron ala casa.

Continuara….

* * *

Comentarios de la autora:

autora: Aaaaa ahora si, actualice pronto bueno en primera esta corto lo se pero es solo como ... para no dejarlos esperando y saben de que me sorprendi... de que en japon y en china las ambulancias no tardan tanto en llegar XD jajaja seria bueno que asi fuera no creen? si me pusiera a contar los minutos creo que se hicieron menos de 5 minutos en fin creo que es un detallito jajaja y bueno los niños estaban tan cansados que los mande a dormir, es que los puse hacer mis tareas y no les…

Shaoran: quítamelo si puedes! *corre alrededor de la autora*

Autora: que es eso?

Sakura: MALDITO MOCOSOOOO DAMELOOOO! *corriendo detrás de el*

Shaoran: ya te dije QUITAMELO! *Mareando ala autora*

Autora: - b-basta -

Sakura: QUE ME LO DEEEESSSS!

Shaoran: querido diario: hoy mire a mi querido Yukito, como siempre con su mirada.. *leyendo*

Sakura: BAAAASTAAA CALLAAATEEEE Y DAMELO *se lanza sobre el*

Shaoran: *se hace aun lado* jajaja que diría ese tal Yukito si le muestro esto?

Sakura: *en el suelo* -

Autora: Shaoran dale eso…. Sakura levántate de ahí… lectores amm hay problemas técnicos pero se les quiere hasta la próxima actualización sin antes darle las gracias a

shaoran: misaki misa-Chan

Sakura: anllyvero

Shaoran: Kendrix astrix

Sakura: moonlight-Li

Shaoran: Chika-Phantom-Li

Ambos: arigatou gozaimasu ^~^

Autora: muchas gracias por sus reviews dejen muchos mas

Shaoran: si no encuentro 20 reviews no actualizo y para la próxima yo hablare

Sakura: ¬¬ no solo tu, también yo lo hare

Shaoran: pero el principal soy YO

Autora: gracias hasta la próxima

Sakura: NO YO

Shaoran: que no, que yoo..

autora: ^~^u hasta la proxima


	5. Chapter 5

Intercambio de cuerpos capitulo 5:

Regresemos a aquella noche, esa noche en que les sucedió lo que nunca imaginaron;

Shaoran:

Todo me daba vueltas, me sentía mareado, extraño lo peor del caso es que no podía moverme, sentí claramente como caía, pero mis brazos no reaccionaron a sostenerme, mucho menos mis pies, me sentía impotente, y ¿quien no se sentiría así?... al estar en el suelo miraba como la vicepresidenta comenzaba a decirme cosas, cosas que claro no entendí, el sonido era raro se oía lento muy lento, mi vista era distorsionada; después de un momento pude visualizar a Eriol, ¿así que así mira Eriol cuando le quito sus lentes?. En fin Eriol no dejaba de hablarme, cosa que TAMPOCO entendí, ¿es que no podía darse cuenta que si no respondía era porque no escuchaba nada? Intente hablar cosa que no pude ni yo mismo lo entendía, de pronto mis ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados, ahora estaba luchando por mantenerme despierto, lo que menos quería era dormirme no quería… bueno no quería que algo peor me ocurriera, en un parpadeo mire como dos hombres de blanco se acercaban a mi, otro parpadeo y ya los tenia encima, el sonido cada vez era mas confuso e inentendible, de pronto sin quererlo, todo se oscureció, no había sonido, no había rostros, y de pronto ya no sentí absolutamente... NADA

* * *

Sakura:

Miraba como Tomoyo estaba llorando, quería decirle que estaba bien, que no se preocupara, pero mis palabras no salían, me sentía desesperada, no podía hablar, no podía moverme, sentía que mi cuerpo era como un recipiente vacío, debía volver a estar con mi cuerpo, sentía como si nos hubieran separado, yo sentí que solo eran minutos, pero de pronto mire como mi propio hermano llego, todo era demasiado lento, pero , que rápido llego el medico ya que en un parpadeo el medico estaba revisando mis signos vitales, tenia muchas ganas de dormir, mis ojos estaban muy pesados, sentí como me aligeraba, y sin quererlo … me dormí.

* * *

Ambos:

Esto era completamente horrible, mi cuerpo de un momento a otro sentí que levitaba ¿como es eso posible?; de pronto el sonido era muy confuso pero era distorsionado, se escuchaba como cuando cambias una estación de radio rápidamente muchas voces y ninguna decía nada.

* * *

Dos horas después:

Sakura:

Se escuchaban voces sin sentido, el sonido era diferente, la música se había ido, solo se escuchaba murmullos y el incesante sonido de aparatos y de… ¿un monitor cardiaco?... pero ¿que diablos sucedía?. Trate de abrir los ojos pero no podía, me sentía completamente inmóvil, pude sentir una cálida mano en mi mejilla, al menos ya tenia tacto, pero un intenso frio me recorrió el cuerpo al punto de hacerme temblar, claro escuche como una mujer dice en …¿ japonés? No ya enserio ¿que demonios sucede? Mi respiración se agita cada vez mas, mi audición la perdi de nuevo solo un intenso pitido escuche, ese sonido quería explotarme la cabeza.

* * *

Autora:

En Japón, la joven ojiverde estaba en el hospital con una fuerte fiebre, su padre no podía creer que era lo que sucedía, en la tarde su hija estaba muy bien, estaba sana, después un enfurecido Touya le marca para decirle que su hija estaba en el hospital inconsciente, que había sufrido un paro cardiaco, le habían encontrado una sobredosis y ahora tenia fiebre una fiebre que los doctores no acreditaban de donde provenía, decían que quizás el cuerpo de la chica quería expulsar a un agente externo que le quería hacer daño en pocas palabras un "virus" el señor Fujitaka se encontraba en el cuarto de su hija mirándola y acariciando su mejilla, cuando la sintió de nuevo ardiendo, así que tuvo que hablarle alas enfermeras para que le bajaran la fiebre.

Touya estaba en el área de espera cuando su padre regreso exausto, Touya lo examino en espera de una respuesta

-dicen que no la darán en cuanto le baje la fiebre- dijo Fujitaka sonriendo

-eso fue muy raro padre- dijo Touya mirando hacia la habitación donde su hermana estaba internada- ella estaba muy bien y mira que tener síntomas de sobredosis… ¿no crees que es muy raro?

El padre del chico lo miraba curioso del descubrimiento de su hijo, y como no sorprenderse si su hijo estaba estudiando medicina, era lógico que se le hiciera tan extraño los cambios en su hija y también para el

-¿_será que?-_ pensó el señor Fujitaka recordando a una mujer con facciones delicada la cual había visto apenas anteayer

_Flash back:_

_-¿estas dispuesto a cambiar a tu hija?- le dijo la mujer dejándolo confundido el hombre solo la miro desconcertado_

_-¿Que cosa dices?… -el señor sin entender se levanto de la mesa, la mujer se levanto y se acerco a el_

_-tu sabes… veras esto será lo que haremos- la mujer se acerco a el y le susurro – haremos que cambien de lugar... no es algo difícil solo es cuestión de que utilicen el mismo objeto- le dijo la mujer alejándose un poco de el y mirándolo_

_-¿utilizar el mismo objeto?- el hombre la miro pensativo, ¿a que se refería esa mujer con el mismo objeto?_

_-así es, mira- dicho eso saco una cajita que contenía dos anillos uno era azul con líneas plateadas y el otro era plateado con algo escrito._

_-¿que es esto?- le dijo el hombre al mirar los hermosos anillos_

_-esto es lo que hará que nuestros hijos no se pierdan en el camino, no será nada fácil Kinomoto, por eso necesito tu aprobación, ya que si ocurre algo… la verdad no se que es lo que pudiera suceder- la mujer lo miro en espera de su aprobación_

_-y ¿que debo hacer?- le dijo mientras tomaba el plateado_

_-se lo tienes que dar a tu hija, mirar que se lo coloque en el dedo anular, yo igual hare que mi hijo se lo ponga- la mujer guardaba el otro anillo_

_-pero Ieran… este anillo es demasiado grande para el dedo de Sakura- el señor estaba apunto de probárselo cuando Ieran lo detuvo_

_-¡ no te lo pongas!... si haces eso, el que cambiara de cuerpo serás tu y no ella- le dio otra caja haciendo que lo guardara- y no te preocupes el anillo se ajustara al dedo de tu hija- _

_-bueno, se lo doy y ¿después que?... ¿que se supone que debo esperar?- el señor tenia muchas dudas sobre este experimento, pero sinceramente no se le ocurría otra cosa para hacer ver a su hija de que ser un chico no era cosa Fácil como ella lo planteaba._

_-esperar… Kinomoto yo tampoco se que ocurrirá- dijo la mujer tomando un sorbo de su café_

_-esta bien… lo haremos – le sonrió el señor Kinomoto y le extendió la mano en señal de cerrar el trato_

_La mujer sonrío y le extendió la mano_

_-bueno debo irme quiero tomar un vuelo que me deje antes de que los chicos regresen de sus clases pero... En fin Ieran fue un placer verte de nuevo- sonrío dándole la mano de nuevo en señal de despedida_

_-Fujitaka… no te vallas aun, ¿porque no te vas en el jet privado? así llegaras mas rápido, además fue culpa mía que te retrasaras anda acepta- dijo la mujer _

_El hombre sonrío y acepto la solicitud de la mujer después de todo a Ieran no se le podía dar un No como respuesta_

_Fin flash back._

-padre- dijo por 5ta vez el joven de mirada castaña mirándolo de forma interrogativa

-perdón hijo, ¿me decías?- dijo el padre con una sonrisa-

-el doctor salió y nos a dicho que nos podemos llevar a Sakura a casa- dijo el muchacho poniéndose de pie.

-no te da gusto Touya, Sakura podrá regresar con nosotros- el hombre también se puso de pie y fue hasta la habitación donde estaba la muchacha, después de las instrucciones del doctor, Touya cargaba con el cuerpo de su delicada hermana en dirección al auto.

* * *

Mientras tanto en china…

(Shaoran: jajaja se escucha tipo comic de súper héroes jajaja… Sakura: cállate no me dejas escuchar *escucha atenta lo que escribe la autora* Shaoran ¬¬ mocosa...)

* * *

Una mujer estaba en la sala de espera preocupada, se sentía culpable de lo que ocurría, que tal si no ocurría como se lo esperaba, que daños tendría su propio hijo, como ella siendo su madre pudo hacerle eso. Un medico salió en busca de la familia del joven

-familiares del joven Li- las cuatro hermanas se acercaron al doctor

-NOSOTRAS- dijeron en unísono

-el joven Li se encuentra…- fue interrumpido por las chicas

-¿como esta?-dijo Shiefa

-¿se recuperara?- después Fanren

-¿podremos llevarlo a casa?- seguido de Femei

-¿Qué le sucedió?- y por ultimo la pequeña de las cuatro Fuutie

-DIGAMOS QUE ESTA BIEN- dijeron las cuatro en un grito

-el se encuentra bien, por el momento, aun así lo tendremos en observación hasta que despierte - les dijo el medico observándolas

-prefiero llevarlo a casa, ya tenemos mucho tiempo aquí y no quiero que nadie mas llegue a pasarle algo por estar desvelándose- dijo la señora poniendo calma ante las chicas

-esta bien señora Li- el hombre se estaba alejando de las mujeres cuando la voz de Ieran Li lo hizo detenerse en seco

-de esto ni una palabra a nadie ¿entendido?- el medico la miro con miedo y afirmo rápidamente, la mujer lo miraba tranquilamente, pero sus facciones imponían respeto, así que nadie podía negársele ala gran señora.

* * *

Shaoran:

Pude abrir los ojos, aun los sentía pesados, pero me sentía muy, rara, todo estaba de color blanco, no me gusta tanto blanco, ¿será que me morí y ni cuenta me di? Abrí un poco los ojos y me tope con una dulce mirada grisácea, esos hermosos ojos, yo los conozco, son los ojos de mi adorado Yukito, trate de abrir mas los ojos pero no podía, Yukito estaba ahí, parado frente a mi y no podía verle, me daba coraje desesperación. Una mujer se me acerca, debe ser tomoyo

-To-Tomoyo- trate de decir, pero no salió mi voz, pero claro que oí que alguien mas le hablo, era la voz de un chico, ese chico debe ser muy tímido ya que tartamudeo al hablarle a Tomoyo. Hay pobre de mi amiga, debe de estar desesperada, así que busque su mano y de pronto la retiro, me sorprendió eso ya que Tomoyo siempre me toma la mano, pero pronto sentí como me sentía cansada, escucho que unas gentes están hablando, pero no entiendo nada, es un dialecto extraño, hay dios mio, entonces si me morí y no me di cuenta, cierro de nuevo mis ojos y entonces creo que volví a dormirme, ya que no escuche absolutamente nada

* * *

Autora:

Waaa gomene, gomene, se que esta muy corto, pero ya casi empieza lo mejor, quise darles esta probadita ya que les prometí que actualizaría lo mas pronto posible y bueno Shaoran se empeño en no hablar, como se dieron cuenta así que fue muy poco, bueno como notaron ya se supo el como y el porque, bueno que fue lo que hicieron los padres de estos dos chicos para

Sakura: has visto a Shaoran *interrumpe ala autora*

Autora: no… debe estar por ahí búscale bien dile que tiene que venir a dar agradecimientos

Sakura: ya lo busque bien y no lo encuentro… y ¿si se escapo?

Autora: no lo creo debe andar por ahí *preocupada* anda Sakura búscalo bien

Shaoran: *llega molesto con comida en la cabeza*

Sakura: *reconoce la comida y trata de no asustarse por la cara de Shaoran* …

Autora: y a ti que te paso? *trata de no reírse*

Shaoran: ¬¬ nada *mirando con ojos asesinos a Sakura* bien responderé algunas preguntas de algunas de mis fans *quitándose la comida*

Autora: bien ^^u amm la primera dice

Shaoran: solo son trece? Pero que poco

Sakura: últimamente as estado muy grosero quien querría verte por ser tan odioso

Shaoran: mis fans quienes mas *ego al máximo*

Autora: mjm me dejan seguir?

Ambos: adelante

Autora: esto dice una de tus fans Shaoran moonlight-Li: que mi adorado shaoran -.- madure y deje de fastidiar a sakura!

Shaoran: ¬¬ apuesto a que tu también te ries por lo que le hago *sonríe satisfactoriamente* y lo que le hare *risa macabra* jajajaja

Sakura: e-etto no me defiendan chicas ^~^u *risa nerviosa*

Autora: esta es de rocio e-chan: .oigan sakura, shaoran!... ey chicos! seria bueno que no marearan tanto a la autora o podria enfadarse con ustedes y no se talvez les pase un incidente con el agua o un tumulto de gente que se yo (consejo... creo seria bueno eso)... a y tambien sabian que hay un dicho que dice..."del odio al amor solo existe un paso" jajajajjajajja... ah!... y shaoran!...es de mala educacion leer el diario de otras personas!... no ves que existe un refran que hace referente a sakura ese que dice ... mm... cual era... asi ...dice " el amor no mata, pero como atonta (para no decir la palabra que corresponde)"...

Shaoran: O.o wtf… e.e no se que quiso decir pero también te quiero *ignorando lo del diario y lo de la autora*

Sakura: ¬¬ hazte el loco

Autora: este es de anllyvero hola es divertido leer a los protagonistas peleando sabes no me imagine a la pareja de tomoyo y toya siempre me ha gustado tomoyo y eriol pero me adaptares a tu historia hasta el momento me va gustado por lo q noto ya comenzó el cambio de cuerpos jajaja q divertido cuando despiertan estar en trona cuerpo y en otro pais ahora veremos la capacidad q tiene sakura para dirigir una empresa espero q no le vaya tan mal, bueno a shaoran en el examen le ira bien ya q es bueno en mate.

Shaoran: jajaja pleitista mi querida Anlly ¿le encanta vernos pelear como la vez?, dos: mi amigo no se quedara con esa chica ¬¬ y por ultimo quien dijo que le hare el examen a esa mocosa.

Sakura: mi hermano se queda con Tomoyo? *Mirando ala autora* crei que se odiaban … *reacciona ala palabras de Shaoran* a quien le dijiste eso ¬¬ … D: manejare una empresa? *se desmaya*

Autora: ^~^u creo que son todos los del capitulo 4

Shaoran: *le patea el pie a Sakura* eit tu párate ¬¬… al menos no escucho que su hermano es Gay

Sakura: *lo oye y cae de nuevo*

Shaoran: O.o olvídalo

Autora: nos leemos luego

Shaoran: y va de nuevo si no veo mas Reviews no actualizo y miren que casi cumplo ¬¬

Autora: jane ñ~ñ


	6. y apenas comienza todo

Intercambio de cuerpos

Capitulo 6: Conociendo Mi Cuerpo

**Sakura:**

Me sentía completamente raro, me sentía pesado, pero a la vez ligero, si se que suena absurdo pero así era, de pronto una fragancia inundo mis sentidos, ese aroma eran ¿frutas dulces?, era raro pero esa fragancia era exquisitamente riquísima, no puede evitar sentir la necesidad de abrazar a la persona responsable de esa exquisita fragancia, ni yo mismo entendía el porqué de esta sensación, pero aun así quería tenerla conmigo; quería abrir los ojos, bueno no quería, TENÍA que abrir los ojos, sentía que ya era muy tarde, pero no entendía porque demonios mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a mi petición, quizás estaba muy cansado, no pude evitar recordar ese sueño, ese sueño tan extraño ¿Por qué solo era un sueño no?, ¿qué querrá decirme ese sueño? Wey me ha dicho que los sueños tienen significados, así como los sueños que mi padre tenía cuando era niño, esos mismos sueños que lo llevaron a su desgracia… en fin pasemos a lo otro, debía levantarme, pero maldigo a mis piernas, ojos y brazos que no que dejan levantarme, de pronto escuche el incesante sonido de un despertador, lo más extraño es que, no recuerdo haber activado dichosa alarma, como pude la apague, pero aparte de que mis brazos estaban muy pesados, mi mano me dolía demasiado por tremendo golpe que me di, y bueno a que estúpido se le ocurre soltar el brazo para apagar la alarma y darte un golpe con una estúpida pared amarilla, a mi no me ocurrió eso, mjm es que lo que sucedió, es que no encontraba la mesita de noche que está a mi lado derecho, maldije mi suerte y mas con ese insoportable sonido que me estaba quebrando la cabeza, después de haberme sobado mi preciada mano, con la izquierda a tientas, porque ya les mencione que mis desgraciados ojos no querían abrirse, cosa que maldije, en fin a tientas busque el insoportable sonido, cosa que maldije ya que no encontré la mesita de noche, ¿dónde diablos estará?, entonces cansado me medio levante y pude visualizar ese despertador de color rosa, lo apague y como si fuera poco mi cuerpo se volvió acurrucar, sin siquiera esperármelo, que diablos me pasa... esperen... ¿color rosa? me levante por inercia para revisar si estaba bien mi visión con eso de que no podía ver por qué estaba aun dormido. De pronto escuche como llamaban abajo, supongo que era abajo porque se escuchaba muy bajo

-¡ Sakura !- ¿Sakura? yo sé que es eso, es una de las flores que caracterizan a Japón, pero, ¿porque alguien dice Sakura? es decir, que tiene que ver esa flor... esperen, ¿no será que al final si gano la vicepresidenta y me llevo arrastras a su casa?, escuche unos pasos, así que lo primero que hice fue levantarme, como pude y me trate de meter debajo de la cama, cosa que no fue nada difícil, cuando estaba en ese sitio pude visualizar unos zapatos masculinos, había polvo debajo de la cama, ¿será que la vicepresidenta no se digna a limpiar su cuarto?, entonces aquí hay un error, eso que dicen que las chicas cuando limpian dejan impecable, pues esta chica era muy desordenada, los zapatos de ella estaban debajo de la cama, había polvo, unas cuantas envolturas de goma de mascar, aunque no recuerdo que a la vicepresidenta le gustara mascar goma, aun así seguí observando ese oscuro y pequeño lugar y note un armario enfrente, el hombre no salía del cuarto y a mí me estaban entrando unas enormes ganas de... estornudar y sabia que si estornudaba, me vendría consigo las ganas de ir al baño ya que también tenía muchas ganas de ir.

-qué raro... creí que aun no se levantaba- escuche al hombre decir en un perfecto japonés, era raro saben, estábamos en china, estaba en la casa de la vicepresidenta, y al parecer su padre habla muy bien el japonés, eso sí que era raro, no se a que venía pero que es lo primero que se te viene cuando estas debajo de la cama de una chica que al parecer te drogo por la noche porque no recuerdas qué diablos paso, y después despiertas te das un buen golpe y cuando reaccionas, (mire mis ropas) notas que traes una hermosa pijama rosa con bordes amarillo pero que lindo ,(tono sarcástico) ¿qué diablos hice para que estuviera vestido así?, ¿saben lo ridículo que se ve un chico vestido de esta forma?

Aun seguía debajo de la cama esperando que el padre de la vicepresidenta se retirara, pero al parecer eso no ocurriría, note que dijo algo más en japonés y se retiro, lance un suspiro, me había salvado.

* * *

**Autora:**

El padre de Sakura se le había hecho raro de no encontrar a su hija en su cama mucho menos en su cuarto, así que decidió bajar, para ver si de casualidad ya había bajado o si por lo menos estaba en el baño, toco el baño y no escucho ruido e incluso abrió la puerta y no había nadie, lo más seguro es que estuviera con su hermano desayunando,

-¿qué paso?- pregunto Touya al ver que su padre bajaba confundido

-¿no ha bajado de casualidad Sakura? - le dijo preocupado al notar que la figura femenina no se encontraba en ese lugar

-no, ella no ha bajado- lo miraba mientras mordía una manzana

-qué raro, es que ya le busque en su cuarto y en el baño pero no está…- Touya al oír eso, se sorprendió y se levanto de la mesa.

-debe de estar ahí, quizás este escondida o… ¿ya buscaste debajo de la cama?- el padre sonrió algo confundido

-no pero, ¿qué haría tu hermana de bajo de la cama?-

-bueno la otra vez tuvo una pesadilla y rodo y rodo, hasta caer de la cama, y como seguía rodando la encontré debajo de esta, ya sabes que tiene el sueño muy pesado, debes traerle una banda de rock pesado, elefantes, un saxofón, trompeta y todos los instrumentos escandalosos para que ella se despierte- dijo el chico terminando de comer su manzana- iré a buscarla no te preocupes se que ahí estará- dicho eso se retiro

El padre lo observaba riendo, y es que no era para menos, su hijo mayor tenía razón, su hija tenía el sueño pesado, así como su querida Nadeshiko, esta hermosa chica se parecía mucho en su madre, en su carisma, su bondad, su simpatía, su belleza, y sus ocurrencias. Perdió de vista al joven y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en la habitación de la joven así que decidió preparar un poco de té, saco unas galletas, el cereal y se preparo para lo fuese que fuera a pasar.

* * *

**Sakura:**

Estaba buscando mi ropa en el armario de la vicepresidenta, pero para mi mala fortuna ,quien sabe dónde diablos la escondió, aparte de eso, quería ir al baño, pero quizás camino hacia mi casa lo haría, no quería permanecer ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos en esa casa, seguía buscando y encontré unos jeans, los observe y llegue a la conclusión de que la ropa de la vicepresidenta era muy pequeña y por lo tanto nada me quedaría aparte de que era muy infantil, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpido cuando escuche unos pasos dirigiéndose precisamente hacia el lugar donde me encontraba, eso era mala señal, así que volví a mi escondite y me encogí lo mas que pude y entonces ahí fue donde note algo que quizás mi adormilado cuerpo no sintió en momentos anteriores, en mi entre pierna no había separador, es decir, podía juntar las piernas y no me molestaba, eso, eso no estaba bien …¿o sí?. Con miedo, cosa rara en mí, pero si… con miedo baje la mano hasta donde se encuentra mi fiel amigo estaba tan inmerso en mi miedo que no note al chico de mirada castaña que me tomo del brazo

-¡ ahí estas!- me dijo logrando que mi cuerpo por inercia se levantara golpeándome contra la cama en la ceja- que demonios crees que haces ahí abajo – el chico me dijo en japonés, pero no crean que eso era lo que me tenia atónito, ni el hecho de que no quería matarme, es decir están ligados pero, cuando el chico me saco de debajo de la cama, me levante rápidamente y corrí hacia el baño, no créanme que las ganas de ir ya se me habían ido en ese momento, lo que quería era un espejo, y es que quería comprobar el hecho de que ese chico no me hubiera golpeado, era para comprobar porque el maldito separador de mis piernas no estaba, y les cuento una cosa… cuando por fin encontré un espejo… grite como una chica al ver mi desgracia.

* * *

**Shaoran:**

Me encontraba muy sumergida en mis más profundos sueños cuando, no sé si les ha pasado que de pronto se les abren los ojos y ya no pueden conciliar el sueño, pues a mi precisamente me paso eso, me dio mucho coraje al despertarme y más cuando estaba soñando tan bonito, tal vez eran por los nervios del examen que tendría dentro de 3 horas…. Regrese mi vista al reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche y definitivamente faltaban TRES HORAS, más coraje aun que faltaban tres horas y no me podía dormir otro ratito mas, así que por lo tanto decidí distraer mi mente, mire esa mesita de noche, que por lo general habían dos una a mi derecha que era donde estaba el despertador digital,( mucho más moderno que el mío) y una lámpara muy bonita de color verde, y los más genial es que cuando aplaudes se prenden, así que ahí me tienen aplaudiendo para apagar y prender las luces(cuando no tienes nada que hacer eso puede ser interesante) aunque de pronto unas ganas enormes me entraron de ir al baño, mire de nuevo el reloj y eran las 5:45 am, me dio una flojera enorme pero aun así me levante para hacer lo que hago todos los días, abrí la puerta y mire ese inmenso pasillo, valla nunca había visto el pasillo de la mansión Daudoji por la madrugada, en verdad, en el día se miraba muy diferente, si la vieran creerían incluso que es otra mansión, total, mire alrededor, checando de no molestar a nadie más con mi maldito insomnio y decidí ir al baño, pero la pregunta de esta ecuación aritmética era ¿dónde está el baño?

Me aventure y abrí una puerta que estaba al fondo y que creen ¡ahí estaba el BAÑOO! Me metí como alma perseguida por el mismísimo demonio y me senté, la verdad demasiados líquidos, así que cuando salió, sentí como me mojaba la entrepierna, y eso fue muy raro así, pero no era lo único raro, si no que al parecer algo estaba entre mis piernas, me aventure y abrí las piernas y lo primero que mire fue algo que me dejo pasmada, roja, congelada, con la boca abierta, con ganas de salir corriendo, abochornada, apenada, avergonzada, atónita, sin palabras y puedo seguir pero solo trague en seco y grite…

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME DESPIERTEEEEE!-

* * *

Autora:

La chica de cabello negro iba caminando muy sumergida en sus pensamientos, iba sola por esa gran calle desolada, era temprano luego se notaba ya que en la calle aun estaban prendidos los faros, Tomoyo no había podido dormir toda la noche, se encontraba pensando en su mejor amiga, necesitaba verla, abrazarla, saber que estaba bien, pero el problema era como hacerlo sin toparse esa mirada castaña que le derretía las piernas, aun no podía creer como era posible que se hubiera fijado en alguien como él, de hecho aun recordaba lo nerviosa que estaba por invitarle a ir al baile de invierno de su escuela, aun lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer

_Flash back:_

_La chica caminaba junto con su mejor amiga Sakura, era el último día de clases y las vacaciones ya habían comenzado, el frio no era tan intenso como otros inviernos, pero aun así debían ir bien abrigadas, las casas ya tenían puestos esos adornos navideños que con tanto anhelo esperaban, pero eso no era lo que tenía a las chicas felices, al contrario era nada más y nada menos que ese mismo día era el baile de invierno los chicos de la universidad de la escuela de medicina, misma en la que asistían, cierto chico de mirada grisácea y otro de mirada castaña, estaba más que claro que estos chicos no quedaban exentos de las cientos de invitaciones a las cuales les llegarían, las cuales sus dueñas eran estudiantes de la misma universidad, maestras y porque no? Alumnas del mismo instituto al cual acudía su "pequeño mounstro" como él le llamaba a su hermana, Tomoyo iba muy feliz y como no estar si ese chico de mirada castaña le había respondido su pregunta_

_-si- la chica al oír su respuesta y mirar la sonrisa que le regalo esta sonrió tiernamente y le regalo una reverencia retirándose del lugar- Tomoyo-_

_La chica detuvo su andar al oír su voz de nuevo, parecía un sueño y no quería despertar_

_-pasare por ti a las 8 pm ¿te parece bien?- la chica afirmo con la cabeza y se retiro, que querían era una chica enamorada y las palabras se las había llevado el viento, quería decirle algo como ¿te parece si nos vamos juntos de aquí a tu casa? O quizás ¿quieres ir a tomar un helado conmigo? Si así estaba su mente de perdida que había olvidado el frio, pero pudo visualizar a su amiga esperándola en la entrada de la escuela de medicina_

_-¿qué sucedió?- le pregunto a su amiga ojiverde_

_-Yukito no podrá ir a la fiesta, ya que su abuelo le ha pedido que le acompañe a un lugar muy importante- la ojiverde suspiro y la miro sonriendo- pero me dijo que me lo recompensara cuando regrese, me ha prometido ir a ver a los delfines- Tomoyo le sonrió al escucharle decir eso, era obvio que su amiga quizás no iría a la fiesta con el joven Yukito pero tendrían una oportunidad de salir juntos y eso le tenía feliz…_

_Fin Flash back_

Se detuvo su memoria frenéticamente al ver lo que estaba punto de sucederle a la hermosa amatista…

Dentro de la casa de los Kinomotos había una guerra entre hermana y hermano, ya que la joven Sakura gritaba incesantemente

-¡YO SOY EL GRAN LI XIAO LANG! ¡NO PUEDO SER UNA CHIIIICAAAA!- se volvió a escuchar, mientras Touya luchaba por mantenerla quieta

-_rayos, como es posible que tenga tanta fuerza el mounstro- _pensó Touya aun luchando con su apreciada hermana menor, cuando en un descuido, tremendo punta pie que le metió, Touya por inercia la soltó, como si su piel quemara y comenzó a acariciar su pierna –¡ SAKURA VEN ACÁ!- le grito el joven al ver como corría por toda la casa, subía y bajaba las escaleras, era rápida debía admitirlo el joven de mirada castaña, pero no entendía aun el comportamiento que había adoptado la pequeña Kinomoto.

Sakura comenzó a tocarse los pechos y mirando al cielo con expresión de suplica dijo

-¿luego no puede ser mas plana? ¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE SER PLANAAAA?- volvió a lamentarse la chica, mientras seguía corriendo por toda la sala perseguida por ese chico, la chica buscaba una salida de su desgracia y porque no también de ese lugar, si había alguien que pudiera ayudarle esa era Ieran Li

El padre de ambos jóvenes estaba sentado en la mesa mirando la situación divertido, esa situación le recordaba cuando sus dos hijos eran más pequeños y cuando su adorada Nadeshiko aun vivía, sonrió melancólicamente al notar que la chica que jugaba no era su hija si no un confundido joven chino el cual no jugaba para nada, pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio claramente como el joven o mejor dicho LA joven salía de la casa directo a la salida

–_No sé porque siento que tienes algo que ver en esto madre- _pensó el chico abriendo el gran ventanal y saliendo por el

-TOUYA QUE NO SE VALLA- grito el padre asustado

-y apenas interfieres- dijo un Touya el cual se sobaba la entre pierna misma que había recibido un golpe. Terminando de sobarse salió corriendo detrás de la chica, Sakura se había tropezado con un balde haciendo que callera pero sus buenos reflejos hicieron que detuviera la caída dando una vuelta en el suelo evitando un gran golpe

-pero a que estúpido se le ocurre…-

_**((**Regresemos a **"ESE BALDE"**…_

_-Sakura recoge ese balde o te caerás cuando menos lo esperes- dijo Touya quien guardaba los materiales que habían usado para lavar el auto ese día_

_-YA VOOY- grito Sakura sentada en la sala –"**cuando de un comercial, voy y lo recojo"**-pensó la chica quien miraba anime en esos momentos._

_Los jóvenes Kinomoto ya estaba terminando de cenar y la chica con un cálido_

_-buenas noches- dijo antes de irse a dormir_

_-buenas noches mounstro- se escucho._

_Al día siguiente se le había hecho tarde por quedarse dormida_

_-ya me voy – le grito a su hermano, el chico recordó algo y salió_

_-SAKURA- pero muy tarde, la joven había tropezado con el balde y estaba justo en el suelo, el chico suspiro - te dije que levantaras ese balde- dijo el chico sobándose la cien_

_-cuando vuelva lo hago- se levanto a duras penas sobándose y salió corriendo dejando ese balde el mismo lugar_

**_Autora:_****_ y como sabrán después no regreso a su casa ya que ese examen de matemáticas hizo que pensara en su desgracia, se fue a casa de Tomoyo y no volvió y esa es la historia de "el balde olvidado" ^~^ Shaoran: ¬¬ por tu descuido casi me parto la cara… Sakura: ^-^u gomene es qué después ya no dio comercial y lo olvide por completo))_**

-pero a que estúpido se le ocurre…- interrumpió su oración al momento que escucho al joven gritar detrás de el

–SAKURA DETENTE- grito el joven

La chica miro al chico y noto una enorme vena que resaltaba, eso daba a entender que el joven no andaba para nada de buen humor, tomo aire y retomo su rumbo abriendo apresurada la reja de la casa amarilla, cuando reacciono solo tuvo tiempo de doblar un poco saliendo corriendo, ya que si no hubieran actuado sus reflejos rápidamente, hubiera tropezado con cierta chica de mirada amatista, la cual estaba muy sumergida en sus pensamientos, lamentablemente no corrió con la misma suerte el moreno, la amatista levanto la vista y solo pudo ver esos ojos castaños que le derretían las piernas y justo en ese momento estaba cayendo con él en brazos, el joven la tomo protegiéndola, pero la chica por auto reflejo metió las manos evitando tocar el pavimento, el chico la miro y la chica mordió un poco su labio inferior evitando soltar un quejido

-_si no te hubieras perdido en tus pensamientos nada de esto estaría sucediendo-_se reprocho la amatista

-Tomoyo ¿estás bien?- le pregunto Touya al ver que la chica no se movía. La chica trato de levantarse pero cayó en el pecho del joven apretando los ojos, el dolor de su muñeca era incesante-_idiota la lastimaste- _se recrimino el joven y la chica volvió a intentarlo

-te fracturaste la muñeca, déjame revisarla- le dijo el joven tratado de tomarla

-n-no, estoy bien, la señori…- no pudo completar la oración cuando el joven puso sus dedos índices sobre su boca

-no me vengas con el cuento de que la apreciada enfermera Nakuru te curara, porque ambos sabemos que lo mínimo que quiere ella es verte debajo de un autobús- ¿pero cómo, tan sexi joven podría tener la boca llena de razón? **_(Autora: apuesto a que todas pensaban eso Shaoran: solo tu… Sakura: es cierto o.o tiene razón *atónita*)_**

-pero…- replico la amatista

_-_nada de peros- dicho eso la tomo en brazos y la metió a su casa- no te preocupes por el mounstro, ya llamare a alguien que se haga cargo de ella - el joven no la miraba y ella estaba roja, por las palabras de él, tenía razón le preocupaba Sakura, pero en esos momentos quien más le preocupaba era ella, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sexi que era.

Ya adentro de la casa, el joven Kinomoto estaba vendando la mano de la amatista mientras el padre de este preparaba te, un sonido de un teléfono acabo con el intenso silencio que había en dicha casa

-buenos días- espero a que contestaran al otro lado de la línea y el padre prosiguió- Yukito que alegría oírte ¿como estas?- dijo el señor Kinomoto

-papá deja de interrogarle y dile si hará lo que le pedí- dijo Touya malhumorado

-si Yukito, el está aquí, si, está bien yo le diré…aah ¿quieres que sea ahorita?... bien espérame un momento… Touya dice Yukito ¿que si estás dispuesto a todo por que cumpla lo que le pediste?- le dijo el padre dejando a un lado el teléfono para poder dar el mensaje

-dile que sí, pero que se apure.- dijo el chico aun vendando la mano de Tomoyo

**_((Shaoran: pues que le paso lleva media hora vendando la mano ¬¬ … Sakura: *~* es tan lindo con ella debe cuidarle, darle besito en la mano, tratarle con cuidado … no como cierto bruto que tengo enfrente ¬ ¬… Shaoran: ⌐ ⌐ Autora: es porque le tuvo que poner una pomada especial para el dolor creo que es anestésico, dos tiene que hacerlo con cuidado recuerden es fractura de muñeca, y tres está pensando en su hermana no está al cien por ciento concentrado .ñ… Shaoran: o.o… Sakura: *~* todo un amor… Autora: prosigamos))_**

El chico dejo la mano de la amatista y el señor ya regresaba de la sala para atender el llamado del Té

-papá ¿que dijo Yuki?- dijo el joven mirando por la ventana

-dijo que haría hasta lo imposible por cumplir tu solicitud- le dijo el padre sonriendo y dándole una taza de Té a Tomoyo- cuidado está caliente ^~^- le dijo con esa afable sonrisa que siempre le ha caracterizado

-muchas gracias señor Kinomoto - dicho eso tomo la taza y le dio un sorbo – le quedo delicioso como siempre ^~ ^ - le sonrío cálidamente

-tan humilde como siempre Tomoyo- le dijo el padre regresando a la cocina

* * *

**Shaoran:**

Tuve que morder fuertemente mi mano para no gritar más fuerte, pero eso fue demasiado tarde, ya que un gran tumulto estaba esperándome fuera de esa puerta y no, no estaba hablando del que tengo abajo.

-maldigo mi suerte- dije casi llorando y como no hacerlo, me despierto y lo primero que veo es… que soy un niño **_(olvidemos lo del bulto)_**. Escuche unos incesantes golpes y palabras que obviamente no entendí, volví a examinarme frente al espejo y mire mi físico bueno debía admitir que era atractivo pero aun así no me atraía para nada la idea de despertar cada mañana con cierta cosa que hay debajo de mi ombligo, volví a caminar maldiciendo mi suerte y el hecho de no entender ni una palabra de lo que decía la gente que estaba afuera de esta habitación

-con trabajo entiendo el japonés- dije suspirando mirando el lavabo. Un sonido hizo que reaccionara y cuando levante la vista me encontré rodeada de gente que para mí era extraña ya que venían de negro

-los hombres de negro- dije asustada

-¿Xiao Lang estas bien?- me dijo un hombre alto, mirada grisácea **_(*o* uuy como el de mi querido Yukito)_**, pelo largo y gris, **_(no se parece tanto a mi querido Yukito)_** pero lamentablemente lo que me dijo no entendí ni una palabra, eso era mandarín eso era obvio pero como dije en un momento con trabajo entiendo japonés y aun se me dificulta la escritura

-¿perdón?- dije esperanzada de que el supiera que dije y me tradujera o me trajera a un traductor.

-¿japonés?- me respondió en japonés casi llorando le abrazo me había salvado el sabia japonés… esperen o quizás en mandarín japonés se dice igual tenía ganas de morirme pero debía saber si ese hombre sabía hablar el idioma, su mirada era fría así que no sabía si preguntar o simplemente quedarme callada - ¿hablaste en japonés? – su voz me saco de mis pensamientos y también me asusto, cuantas veces te encuentras con alguien que tenga una voz fría y a la vez recia como para imponer respeto a simple vista **_(y oído)_**

-s-si estoy hablando en… japonés- dije lo último bajito, que tal si me golpeaba, después de todo ya era hombre. Todos los presentes me miraban atónitos e incluso empezaron a murmurar

-silencio- dijo el guapo, claro en mandarín porque no entendí pero al momento en que hablo todos quedaron en silencio, yo también obedecí y me quede callada- ¿no tienen nada que hacer?- dijo de nuevo y todos empezaron a salir por donde entraron y yo me disponía hacer lo mismo, quizás si regresaba de donde Salí, podría regresar a ser yo. Me dispuse a moverme cuando de pronto este apuesto joven me cerro el camino – ¿a dónde vas?- su mirada era muy fría, hasta un tímpano de hielo se queda abajo al lado de él.

-emm ¿yo?- que querían que dijera tenía miedo.

El afirmo con su cabeza sin dejarme de mirar, ven a eso me refiero como quieren que no me ponga nerviosa, si tienes tremendo chico apuesto mirándote de esa forma.

-amm a…a… ¿a mi cuarto?- sonreír rápidamente quizás eso me ayudaría un poco, pero borre la sonrisa al notar que no había sonrisa en el, de que esta hecho este tipo.

-tienes que arreglarte, debes ir al colegio.- dicho eso se retiro del lugar, solo podía observar el camino por donde se había ido

-joven Li, el baño está listo- la voz de un hombre interrumpió mi… ¿pensamiento? Bueno para ser honesta no estaba pensando en nada, solo miraba el traser… digo el camino de ese chico atractivo ^~^u.

-gracias- le dije sonriendo, el señor me miro sorprendido y me dio una leve reverencia retirándose del lugar. Saben una cosa, me está empezando a gustar ser un chico, camine hasta "mi cuarto" y mire alrededor, en esa grande habitación **_(Sakura: era más grande que mi cuarto Shaoran: ¿sorprendida?... Sakura: sii mucho… Shaoran: que bueno, pero no te acostumbres, ya que no es TU cuarto, es MII CUARTO ¬ ¬… Sakura: vale, vale ^~^u no te pongas así)_**

Como les decía mire esa enorme habitación de color verde, mire alrededor y había cientos de libros, parecía una pequeña biblioteca incluida en el cuarto, era genial, trofeos por doquier, fotos familiares, me acerque y pude ver a un niño y un señor de sonrisa cálida, ese hombre me recordó sin duda a mi padre, baje la mirada, no podía evitar sentirme nostálgica, unos ruidos me hicieron salir de mi trance, al parecer provenían de la ventana, que digo ventana, ventanal, me acerque y lo abrí y lo que mire me dejo anonadada, había un inmenso jardín, solo una vez había visto un jardín similar, pero este era mucho mejor sin duda alguna, este jardín tenía un pequeño lago artificial, un riachuelo, un pequeño puente que cruzaba ese riachuelo, hermosos arboles de sakura, un pequeño kiosco con enredaderas en sus bordes, al apreciarlo mejor pude notar unas hermosas flores de color violeta, era un lugar muy hermoso, pero nada valía si no estaba mi familia a mi lado y cuando digo familia me refiero a mi papá, mi mejor amiga Tomoyo, Yukito, y ¿porque no? A mi odioso hermano, que a pesar de que me molesta con sus cosas, lo quiero mucho.

-tengo que volver a ser yo- dije con tono apagado, si era agradable, bueno no lo era, pero al menos había experimentado que era ser un chico, pero ya no quería, quería regresar con la gente que amaba, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo hacerlo? Oigan no todos los días se escucha sobre un intercambio de cuerpos ¿o sí?

-buenos días- oí la voz de un chico pero sinceramente no entendí que fue lo que dijo, odio que lleguen así, así que gire mi rostro para ver quién era y utilizar mi truco de "no hablo mandarín", pero oh, oh, cuando gire mi rostro lo primero que vi hizo que me pusiera completamente roja y ¿quién no? cuando lo primero que mire fueron unos estupendos abdominales, si Tomoyo estuviera aquí se le caería la baba igual que a mí, ese chico venia con el torso descubierto, sus pectorales bien marcados, trague saliva al ver que se me hacia agua la boca no mas con verle, el chico se paso la mano por su cabello, y mis ojos lo captaron escena por escena, así, en cámara lenta, guardando esas imágenes, solo para mi, el era para mí, mjm bueno no para mí, pero a puesto a que ustedes también pensarían eso, es que se miraba tan sexy, mordí un poco mi labio inferior casi por inercia y me sonroje al ver que el chico me miraba confundido detrás de esas gafas, casi me quiero fusilar, había olvidado por completo que era UN CHICO, y díganme si vieran a un chico haciendo ese tipo de cosas como las que yo hice, ¿que pensara el otro? – ¿Qué diablos te sucede?- me dijo de nuevo sin entenderle, los chinos hablan gracioso ¿saben? Y yo todavía seguía perdida en sus hermosos ojos azules

- "no engañes a Yukito, no engañes a Yukito"- mi mente repetía esta frase una y otra vez, pero al ver que el chico se acercaba a mi tuve que actuar de inmediato – NO TE ACERQUES – le dije, bueno le grite, es que si se acercaba, olvidaría que la mujer no tiene que dar el primer paso y lo haría sin dudar, es que ese chico no está para dejarse ir, seguía sin camisa, seguía siendo sexy y díganme ¿Quién no dejaría de ser dama por él?

- japonés- dijo el chico en mi idioma, eso lo agradecí, agradecí que hablaran mi idioma, y me sentía estúpida por no poder hablar mandarín, pero llegando a Japón lo primero que haría, sería aprender a hablar mandarín, - ¿Porqué hablas japonés? – me dijo el chico y recordé una frase que utiliza mucho mi hermano

- ¿y porque no? – bueno lo admito en mi hermano se escucha mejor, y que tal si lo arruine, ¿qué tal si el chico al que le pertenece el cuerpo es tímido y no habla?, o ¿qué tal si es un matón (que no estoy nada lejos de eso) y cuando me encuentre me quiere matar?, una risa me saco de mis pensamientos era una risa cálida y me gustaba oírle, cuando reaccione el chico de mirada azulada, ya estaba acomodado en la cama mirándome de lado.

-así que ¿es un nuevo capricho mi querido amigo? – me dijo divertido

-supongo- dije dudosa, que en la voz de este chico se escuchaba muy tierno.

-y bien se puede saber porque lo estás haciendo o es solo para no hablar con tu madre ¿por lo que sucedió ayer? – me decía el chico mirándome seriamente. Tuve que tragar seco, ya que no recordaba que sucedió ayer, lo único que recordaba era el momento en que Tomoyo lloraba, después mire a unas gentes vestidas de blanco, y de ahí nada.

-¿d-de que hablas?- trate de disimular mi nerviosismo, pero soy un fracaso para eso,

- vaya, vaya, el GRAN LI XIAO LANG está nervioso- me dijo divertido,

bien era guapo pero me ponía nerviosa y también me hacía sentir estúpida, parecía que el sabia más que yo y no era justo, bueno si porque en realidad el sabe más que yo, pero no es justo es mi primer día como chico, por lo tanto no se mucho, cuando Salí de mi trance, (odio meterme en trance), el ya estaba enfrente mío, me asuste y casi como si su simple presencia quemara me aleje de él.

– bueno ya me canse de jugar, ¿quién eres y que hiciste con mi amigo? – descubierta, el me descubrió, es decir, es obvio que no soy el chico que él conocía pero, me sentí descubierta, ni siquiera simular que era un chico puedo hacer bien, tenía razón mi hermano soy un completo fracaso en el cuerpo de un chico.

El chico volvió a reír y lo mire – solo bromeo amigo, no es para que pongas esa cara.- ahora si no entendía nada, solo estaba asustada.- con esa cara asustas a cualquiera mírate no mas- dicho eso saco un espejo y me sorprendí al notar tal seriedad en mi rostro, ni sonreía, ni expresaba miedo, no entendía porque, al parecer este cuerpo no reacciona a todo lo que hago, pero si no lo hace ¿porque se dio cuenta que estaba nerviosa?

El chico me miraba sonriendo y yo seguía mirando ese espejo, es decir, mi cuerpo, no hacia caso en quitar ese feo ceño fruncido, yo se que si se queda mucho tiempo así, envejeceré mas rápido, así que con mi mano empecé a tratar de desaparecerlo, pero así como típico pelo rebelde que no se quiere quedar estático, este regresaba a su forma original. Me estaba comenzando a exasperar, ese ceño era feo y tenía que borrarlo ya.

-debemos apurarnos si queremos llegar ala escuela... será todo un caos- había olvidado por completo a ese chico cuando me empeñe en borrar el ceño de mi frente

-¿eh?- dije toda confundida – ¿porqué?, ¿qué ocurre?- le pregunte es que la verdad estaba muy confundida

-de ocurrir no ocurre nada, pero lo que sucedió ayer lo mas seguro ya este en boca de todos- el ya se iba cuando recordé que hablaba de la escuela

-espera- le dije rápidamente- necesito un favor- el chico se giro mirándome confundido

-¿un favor?... tu nunca me pides favores, siempre me ordenas- me dijo divertido

-bueno es una orden – le dije muy segura de mi misma tratando de imponer respeto pero ¿qué creen?, me espante al oírme ^~^u

-bueno, bueno que es lo que deseas- me dijo el chico suspirando ya cansado

-que en la escuela hables en japonés y me traduzcas lo que dicen en mandarín- le dije ahora si funcionaba el ceño y me sentía orgullosa

-¿estás loco?- me dijo ¿asustado? No mejor dicho asombrado, le regale una mirada fría, esas que practicas frente al espejo para tratar de ser ruda, y el vivir con mi hermano me funciono, el simple echo de mirarle hizo que se asustara – esta bien, esta bien ¿solo traducirte verdad? – Me miro de nuevo – ¿estás seguro que estas bien?- me volvió a interrogar

-si, estoy bien- le dije a mirando a otro lado, de nuevo el sonrojo había vuelto pues habia recordado que seguia semi desnudo.

* * *

**Sakura:**

sali corriendo, y mire hacia atras de mi para ver si el tipo por casualidad seguia siguiendome, debia agradecer ami suerte porque el tipo ya no venia detras de un poco mi andar y comenze a caminar en busca de un telefono

-genial, estoy perdido- dije con enfado, pero mi voz era muy infantil y melosa ala vez la cual intentaba ser ruda - sin duda no tengo remedio u.u ... ¿porque ami?- me lamente de nuevo

-ara pero si es Kinomoto Sakura ...- escuche la voz de una chica muy sensual

- pero que linda se ve con esa pijama rosa- escuche la voz de una segunda chica- ¿crees que Touya nos recompense bien? - esperen... ese nombre yo le conocia de un lado, pero ... ¿de donde? entre mis pensamientos habia olvidado por completo el echo de que esas chicas me estaban ahi, esperando las mire y me di cuenta de que no era una simple chica si no que era un delicioso manjar para ellas, como cuando un tigre ve un suculento pedazo de carne, eso , eso era para ellas. Di un paso hacia atras y las chicas se acercaban sigilosamente, un paso en falso y la bomba explotaba

-QUITEN SUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI CUÑADITA- gire mi rostro y mire a una chica no muy alta pero si muy creida atras de mi

-ja, ¿tu cuñadita? Disculpame pero en ningun momento supe que Touya era tu pareja- dijo otra chica de peso completo, bien la situacion era la siguiente mientras ellas se aventaban veneno entre si, yo debia salir de ese lugar a toda prisa, lo mas recio que mis pies pudieran, o mejor dicho... los pies de esta chiquilla pudieran

-quien la atrape sera su cuñadita- dijo una rubia con uniforme blanco y esa no era buena señal ya que todas se lanzaron sobre mi, asi que las esquive lo mejor que pude, cuatro chicas casi me atrapan asi que di un salto, logrando que se dieran un golpe entre ellas, debia agradecer que fuera flexible, las chicas se mataban por atraparme, pero no crean que era porque habia obstaculos o algo por el estilo, no lo que pasaba esque una detenia ala otra, y asi sucesivamente.

Segui corriendo dejandolas muy atras, gire mi vista para ver si me seguian, pero debi agradecer lo agil que era, no las habia perdido por completo, pero si estaban muy entretenidas entre si como para alcanzarme en un buen rato, cuando regrese mi vista al camino, doble la esquina sin esperar tropezar con una chica

-Te tengo, de mi no te me escapas- dijo sonriente, abri los ojos y trate de safarme cuando mire que una aguja se acercaba ami brazo, o mejor dicho estaba enterrada en mi brazo, despues de unos segundos la veo doble y una tremenda risa no deja de inundarme, asi que comienzo a reir, me sentia como cuando subes ala montaña rusa y te bajas mareado y te tambaleas y asiii muy divertido, me sentia feliz, muy feliz, y como no estarlo, era una chica, me podia tocar los pechos cuando quisiera, eran suavecitos, alcolchonaditos. la mujer me miraba asustada, al parecer miro un fantasma ... o quizás me convertie en chico de nuevo "\(OuO)/"

-Nakuru, la atrapaste, bien hecho.- dijo ¿Yue?, pero miren que bien, Yue estaba aqui, y con el pelo corto, genial se mira meno gay, pero debo admitir que su voz es muuy gay, ¿sera que si es gay?

- ¿oyes Yukito?- dijo la chica dudativamente, pero porque le dice Yukito a Yue,

-dime Nakuru-

-Nakuruuuuu- grite emocionadamente riendo, es que era inevitable evitarlo

- he, hehehe, Sakura ¿esta bien?- dijo dudativo

PERO CLAROO QUE ESTOY BIEN, ¿QUE NO VES? ¡ SOOOOY UNA CHIIICAAAAAA! "\(OuO)/"

-b-bueno con respecto a eso...- dijo la mujer mirandome, yo me estaba tocando los pechos, eran taaan delicados, pero me causaban gracia,

-¿que sucede?- ahora le pregunto Yue, yo me empeze a acariciar el cabello, era sedoso, aaah asi que asi huele el cabello, lo aspiraba, pero ¿porque siempre ala mujer se le queda tan impregnado el aroma?

-c-creo que me pase de dosis :/ - la mujer torcio la boca y suspiro, yo comenze a reirme, **(Shaoran: no me pregunten porque solo empeze a reirme ¬¬)**

-¿c-co-como que te pasaste de dosis?- la mujer rio nerviosa y reia feliz, genial todos eramos felices, claro a excepcion de Yue, ash siempre Yue tiene que ser el amargado en este tipo de situaciones

-si te pregunta Touya dile ... amm.. dile que ... ammm que... QUE ESTABA ISTERICA- grito istericamente tanto que me asusto

-sip, si me pregunta Touya le digo que estabas isterica- le dije sonriendo

- NOOOOOOO!... YO NOOOO, TUUUUU- me grito la mujer

-por eso tuuuuuuuu -le dije señalandola varias veces. la mujer se acaricio la cien y pidio paciencia para no matarme en ese momento, **(Shaoran: y creanme si estuviera en mis 5 sentidos hubiera sido yo mismo quien me hubiera matado si me hubiera escuchado o mejor dicho dado cuenta)**

-no te preocupes, se lo dire- dijo Yue con una sonrisa muy tierna, ¿desde cuando Yue hace sonrisas marca gay?, miraba ala mujer comprensivamente._** (( ¿se han dado cuenta que "comprensivamente" es una palabra muuuuuy larga?... solo lo digo, por si no lo notaron) Autora: gomen es el efecto de la droga ^~^u)**_

* * *

_**Notas de autora ^~^ (la mejor parte de toda la historia xD )(Sakura: ese fue Shaoran ¬¬)**_

_**Autora: hola, hola,hoooolaaaaaaaa**_

_**Shaoran: nos dejaras sordos tranquiliza tu voz,**_

_**Autora: es que estoy taaaan feliz de que pude finalizar este capi batalle tanto, no por la inspiracion**_

_**Shaoran: en parte**_

_**Autora: si no por la escuela *no escucho lo que dijo* me tenia taaan atareada que lo que se me miraba ala mente era el momento en que Shaoran (osea Sakura) estaria en la clase , no entenderia nada, se me venian grandes ideas, y en esta parte muuy pocas eso me molestaba**_

_**Sakura: y los trabajos extras**_

_**Autora: exacto no me daba abasto**_

_**Shaoran : ¬¬ y gracias a anllyvero tuvimos que trabajar horas extras y siiiin paga ¬¬**_

_**Sakura: todo sea por satisfacer a una fan**_

_**Shaoran: pero nos llevamos casi medio siglo**_

_**Sakura: no seas exagerado, solo fue casi un mes**_

_**Shaoran: no soy exagerado ... solo cumplo mi papel de chica ñ.ñ**_

_**Sakura: ¬¬ no somos exageradas**_

_**Shaoran: segura?**_

_**Sakura: claro que si**_

_**Shaoran: y que estas haciendo ahorita?**_

_**Sakura: estoy molesta porque nos dijiste exageradas**_

_**Shaoran: y eso no es exagerar?**_

_**Sakura: ¬¬ te tengo en la mira**_

_**Shaoran: **_

_**Sakura: que?**_

_**Shaoran: nada *da cuatro pasos atras* casi me pegas**_

_**Sakura: que exagerado eres! *vena resaltando***_

_**Autora: bueno bueno reviews**_

_**Shaoran: es hora de ... Shaoran responde tus dudas**_

_**Autora: este es de **_

_**anllyvero  
2/7/12 . chapter 5**_

jajaja realmente es divertido ver sus peleas , y claro q le harás el examen a sakura estas en su cuerpo y tienes q cumplir con sus responsabilidades y sakura o te desees por simpleses eres perfecta para dirigir una empresa multimillonaria (claro ni siquiera es buena en mate) bueno suerte con las desicion super importantes jajaja

espero elpróximo capitulo y ojala sea mas largo porfa(carita de suplica)

**_Shaoran: asdasdad_** _**pero que te pasa? por su puesto que no lo hare no eres nadie para mandarme y si sigues te corto un capitulo ¬¬**_

_**Sakura: muchas gracias *~* tienes mucha fee en miii  
**_

_**Autora: ^~^u**** que sin verguenza es ese niño ... este otro es de** _

moonlight-Li  
2/7/12 . chapter 5

O.O ehmm! Bueno (la vdd si me da risa, pero a veces te pasas de grosero! Pero aun asi sos mi num 9 *,*)... Que piensan los padres de ustedes 2! Rayos! Pobres! Aunque hay que ver que ambos tienen beneficios mutuos chicos! Sakura mejorara sus calificaciones y Shaoran... Tendra la libertad que siempre ha querido y no tendra responsabilidades de consejo! :p... Ehmmm sakura! Lo siento -.- si tendras un chambal barabaro y de paso lidiar con todas las enamoradas de este chico!... Lo siento mucho u.u

Querida autora! Mil gracias por tu cap que aunque es corto estuvo super divertido me rei mucho en especial con la ultima parte(las contestaciones)... Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de actualizar! Un abrazo! Y espero que esos 2 no te saquen canas arcoiris! :) hasta la proxima ;)

**_Shaoran: Ò_Ó QUEEE! osea hello como que no le saquemos a ELLA las canas, debes decir, "MI QUERIDO SHAORAN ESPERO Y ESAS LOCAS NO TE SAQUEN CANAS COLOR ARCOIRIS PORQUE ERES TAN BEL.. òxó_**

**_Sakura: gomene por eso ^~^u estoy muy apenada *tapandole la boca a Shaoran* iiuu no babebes ¬¬ espera ... cuales responsabilidades?  
_**

**_Shaoran: *°* soy genial_**

******_Autora: este es de _**

******_rocio e-chan  
2/8/12 . chapter 5 _**

waaaaaaaaaaaaa...ya estan los cambios de cuerpo...siiiiii!... pero aun tengo esa duda ...esoso dos se encontraran con sus cuerpos (es dcir sus papas no los alejaran verdad... ) ademas ...

sakurita nena siento compasion por ti dirigiras una empresa... no quisiera estar en tus zapatos, ademas de que dudo que shaoran repruebe un examen de mate...digo shoran corazon si no lo has notado tu aun que no se en tu cuerpo seria como un sacrilegio reprobar un examen y mas de mate no lo cress.. y no y te hagas el loco! y si yo tambien te quiero ...y aunque eres sexy y guapisimo...(no mas que ikuto ..¬¬ ...oooohhh!...saku deberias verlo esta guspisimo y su personalidad ..ahhhh!)..bueno regresando al sermon esta mal que molestes mas de la cuenta a sakurita ...ademas toma conciencia que exixte el karma ... y saku si quieres te doy clases intensivas de defensa personal (seria bueno) y tambien a enseñarte a hacer una que otra broma ..(en eso me saco 10) para defenderte ... y por ultimo ..shao por que eriol es asi ... digo enserio yo tambien pienso que se le cayo a sus padres de bebe...o no sera que a veces se le pasa de dosis o de alcohol ...eso! creo que ya tiene mas alcohol que cerebro en la cabeza y piensa de vez en cuando... con lo poco que le queda de neuronas ...ya internelo jajajja.. bueno estuvo bueno el cap no tarden si ... y los voy a querer mas...

_**Shaoran: mjm esa chica tiene razon ya que tendre que hacer el sacrificio**_

_**Sakura: ¬¬* uy si ahora te dicen el sacrificado **_

_**Shaoran: todo sea por mi honor ... *la mira feo* y mas te vale que tu hagas lo mismo o si no?**_

_**Sakura: O SI NO QUE?**_

_**Shaoran: conoceras mi furia *la mira serio***_

_**Sakura: *comienza a reir***_

_**Shaoran: asi lo dijiste tu, vez que si causas gracia ¬¬**_

_**Sakura : *no deja de reir***_

_**Autora: bueno asta aqui lo dejo cuidense y les saludo luego se les quiere intentare actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, los amodoro**_

_**Shaoran: deja de reirte ¬¬**_

_**Sakura: *no puede respirar por las risas***_

**_ autora: byebye  
_**


End file.
